


The Bookman Journal

by cyancosmic



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bookman Lavi (D.Gray-man), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancosmic/pseuds/cyancosmic
Summary: Jurnal ini milik Lavi. Bookman generasi ke-49. Semua kejadian yang dicatat di sini adalah kebenaran. Aku memberikan akses untuk membaca jurnal ini agar pengetahuan dapat diteruskan pada generasi selanjutnya.(crosspost in FFN)
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	The Bookman Journal

_Disclaimer : I’m taking no profit for this fanfiction. It’s only for self satisfactory._

**D** _._ **Gray –man** by **Katsura Hoshino**

 **The _Bookman_ Journal **by **cyancosmic**

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_Jurnal ini milik Lavi – bukan nama sebenarnya, Bookman generasi ke -49. Semua kejadian yang ditulis di sini adalah kebenaran._

** Lisbon, 9 August 1898, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Tengah malam, hampir pukul dua belas. Umurku akan mencapai sepuluh tahun sebentar lagi. Kakek membawaku berjalan meskipun aku sangat mengantuk. Kami berjalan kaki melewati jalan setapak yang jauh dari pusat kota Lisbon. Udara yang dingin membuatku menggigil meski telah mengenakan jaket.

Selama itu Kakek tidak bicara. Kami terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah mansion berpagar besi tinggi yang terhalang oleh pepohonan. Di depan mansion, sosok pria dengan topi tinggi tengah berdiri di depan. Kakek mengenalkanku padanya. Orang itu – seorang pria dengan kulit gelap dan mata keemasan yang bersinar begitu cemerlang – menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, “Halo! Siapa namamu?”

Tangannya terulur, kusambut uluran tangannya. Aku balas berkata, “Lavi. Namaku Lavi.”

Ia mengangguk dan kembali berkata, “Mohon bantuanmu untuk selanjutnya, Lavi.”

Ucapannya membuatku mengeratkan jemari mungilku pada tangannya. Kepalaku mengangguk memenuhi permintaannya.

Saat itu jam besar di tengah kota Lisbon berbunyi nyaring, mengalahkan sunyinya malam. Berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Suaranya membuat kami semua tertegun sesaat. Lalu pria besar itu menoleh padaku. 

Kembali dengan senyumnya yang begitu memesona, ia berkata, “Selamat ulang tahun, _Bookman_!”

\--

** Lisbon, 18 October 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Dentang jam berbunyi empat kali saat aku tiba di mansion. Dimulai sejak hari ini, Kakek memintaku untuk datang sesering mungkin. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, mansion berikut penghuninya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Sebagai salah satu dari klan _bookman_ , tugasku adalah mencatat kejadian-kejadian penting yang terjadi di dunia, menjadi pengamat yang kelak akan menyampaikan sejarah pada generasi berikut. Tugas kami begitu penting hingga dispensasi khusus diberikan untuk klan kami. Salah satunya, kami tidak perlu mengikuti wajib militer seperti anak laki-laki lain walau usiaku sudah genap delapan belas tahun.

Saat ini, aku bertugas sebagai penerus yang akan mencatat kejadian di seputar Lord Mikk. Berdasarkan sejarah yang kubaca, sang Lord merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga Noah. Keluarga kuno yang disebut-sebut sebagai pencipta peradaban. Berhubung semua kejadian penting selalu berada di sekitar mereka, klan kami pun secara khusus menempatkan seseorang untuk mengawasi. Meski di masa yang cukup damai seperti sekarang ini aku ragu akan ada kejadian penting yang akan mengubah sejarah.

Sebelum memulai, aku mencari Kakek terlebih dulu untuk meminta arahan. Melangkah di koridor yang sunyi, mataku menangkap sosok satu-satunya pemilik mansion tersebut. Sosoknya yang berkulit gelap terlihat begitu mencolok di antara sinar matahari. Rambutnya yang hitam legam diikat ke belakang sementara poni berjatuhan menutupi dahi. Berbalut kemeja putih sederhana dan celana panjang, pria itu duduk di bawah pohon. Matanya yang keemasan terpaku buku sementara jemarinya membalik halaman secara berkala.

Selama beberapa saat aku diam mengamati hingga Kakek memanggil. Meninggalkan koridor, aku terus berjalan hingga tiba di ruangan dalam.

Sepertinya, Lord Mikk tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

\--

** Lisbon, 21 October 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Hal yang Kakek tekankan sewaktu mulai menjadi _bookman_ adalah kami harus bekerja secara kasat mata. Menjadi pencatat berarti selalu mencatat apa yang dilakukan oleh obyek yang kami amati dan karena itulah kami harus berusaha seefisien mungkin untuk tidak terlihat. Dengan tidak berinteraksi dengan obyek, membantu kami menuliskan catatan seobyektif mungkin. Itulah sebabnya kami hanya melihat dari jarak aman sosok bernama Lord Mikk.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan pada umumnya, tak banyak hal yang dilakukan Lord Mikk. Sejauh ini kesehariannya hanya seputar buku di tangannya. Kebanyakan karya yang ia baca berasal dari Thackeray. Hari ini saja ia tengah mengulang kembali buku berjudul Vanity Fair sementara sebelumnya ia baru menyelesaikan novel berjudul The Luck of Barry London. Sisanya, Lord Mikk bisa dikatakan hanya melanjutkan hidup. Makan pagi, membaca, makan siang, membaca, menikmati waktu minum teh, membaca, makan malam, membaca lagi sebelum tidur. Hanya itu.

Membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah ada artinya jurnal ini kutulis?

\--

** Lisbon, 1 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Seminggu tiga kali, paling banyak seminggu empat kali aku berkunjung ke mansion Lord Mikk untuk belajar menjadi _bookman_ – pekerjaanku di masa depan. Dengan itu, waktuku untuk bermain dengan kawan-kawan sepantaran menjadi semakin terbatas. Teman-temanku mulai penasaran dengan tempat kerjaku sehingga mereka iseng mengikuti menuju tempat kerja suatu hari.

Allen, yang paling muda sekaligus terlihat paling tua karena rambut putihnya, berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu ada mansion di pinggiran kota Lisbon. Sementara Yuu dengan mulut kasarnya hanya berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ikut dengan kami apabila sikapnya seperti begitu. Yang ketiga adalah Lenalee, seorang gadis Asia yang selalu menjadi penengah bila kami bertiga mulai adu mulut, seperti kali ini.

Lenalee berkata bahwa ia ingin tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan kulakukan di masa depan berhubung masing-masing dari mereka memiliki cita-cita sendiri. Lenalee ingin menjadi seorang aktris opera, Yuu ingin bekerja di pemerintahan sementara Allen berkata ia ingin berkeliling dunia. Membicarakan mimpi seperti ini sedikit banyak membuatku iri dengan mereka. Mereka memiliki dunia yang tak terbatas membentang di hadapan. Berbeda denganku yang garis hidupnya sudah ditentukan sejak semula.

Meski demikian, sedapat mungkin aku ingin tertawa dan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama mereka. Kukatakan pada Lenalee bahwa aku hanya mengamati penghuni mansion tersebut. Lalu Allen pun bertanya, “Kenapa kauharus mengamati si pemilik mansion, Lavi? Memang apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia harus diamati?”

Percayalah, Allen, aku pun sangat ingin tahu soal itu.

\--

** Lisbon, 13 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Untuk kesekian kalinya minggu ini, hujan kembali mengguyur Lisbon dan sekitarnya. Kehujanan dan kedinginan, aku segera berlari memasuki mansion Lords Mikk. Genangan air memercik sepatu boots yang kukenakan seiring setiap langkah yang kuambil. Membuat jejak suara bagi siapapun yang cukup peka untuk mendengar.

Sore itu aku tiba dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Langkahku membasahi koridor membuatku cepat-cepat berlalu sebelum disadari siapapun. Hujan membuat koridor lebih gelap dari biasanya hingga tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Terburu-buru aku meminta maaf sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menyadari kesalahan yang telah kulakukan.

Di depanku, pria berkulit gelap yang merupakan obyek jurnalku berdiri memegangi lilin. Matanya yang keemasan memandangiku tanpa berkedip sementara satu tangannya terulur padaku. Menyadari sesuatu, aku langsung beringsut mundur. Buru-buru kupalingkan wajahku sebelum bersembunyi ke balik bayang-bayang. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Aku mendengar suaranya yang dalam, berada tak jauh dariku. Pertanyaan itu membuatku tergoda untuk menjawab. Meski demikian, kukatupkan mulutku dan berdiam. Kubiarkan keheningan menyapa kami selama beberapa saat.

Ketika sang Lord menyadari bahwa aku tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun, ia pun menghela napas. Dengan lilin dalam genggaman, Lord Mikk kembali berjalan, menyusuri koridor dan masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Barulah saat itu aku berani keluar dari persembunyianku. Menatap pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan bangunan di dalam aku meringis. Jemariku menggaruk-garuk punggung tangan tanpa sadar saking paniknya.

Kakek sudah berpesan bahwa _Bookman_ tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan obyek yang ia catat. Berbicara saja tak boleh apalagi bertatapan muka. Hanya dua kali _bookman_ boleh berinteraksi dengan obyeknya. Saat mengenalkan diri dan saat mengundurkan diri. Lebih dari itu akan membuat anomali. Obyek akan menjadi tidak akurat dan catatan yang dibuat tidak dapat divalidasi.

Peringatan itu sungguh membuatku panik. Pasalnya aku sudah melanggar semua aturan dasar itu.

Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

\--

** Lisbon, 14 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Hari ini seorang wanita datang ke mansion Lord Mikk. Mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning dengan kerah tinggi dan bagian pinggang yang rendah, wanita berambut semerah matahari senja itu melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion. Kuperhatikan wanita itu berjalan menyusuri taman, melewati koridor hingga ke bagian dalam bangunan.

Rasa penasaran membuatku mengikuti wanita tak dikenal itu. Kudorong pintu kaca yang membatasi koridor dengan bagian dalam bangunan dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah melewati ruang penerima, aku masuk hingga ke ruang makan dan menemukan wanita itu. Ia berada di taman dalam bersama Lord Mikk di sampingnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Bertanya-tanya apakah wanita ini tunangan Lord Mikk? Mereka berdua tampak begitu akrab soalnya. Bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain, seperti pasangan yang tengah berbahagia.

Namun saat kutanyakan pada Kakek, beliau hanya menjawab bukan. Bila wanita itu bukan tunangan Lord Mikk, lalu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?

Kakek hanya menatapku dengan mata gelapnya yang tak berekspresi. Ia pun menjawab, “Kauakan tahu nanti.”

\--

** Lisbon, 21 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Sore itu, banyak orang berkumpul di mansion Lord Mikk. Perempuan dan laki-laki, beraneka usia dengan perawakan yang bermacam-macam berkumpul. Kesamaan mereka hanyalah mereka berkulit gelap seperti sang Lord. Mungkinkah mereka ini kerabat dari sang Lord sendiri?

Para tamu yang totalnya berjumlah dua belas orang itu masuk ke dalam mansion. Sang Lord sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu, siap menyambut mereka. Ia menyapa pria gemuk besar bertopi tinggi yang berada di paling depan dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Terus begitu hingga satu persatu tamu memasuki ruangan.

Namun ada satu orang anak perempuan yang tertinggal dari yang lain. Mengulum permen di mulut, anak perempuan berkulit gelap itu menatap ke tempat di mana aku berdiri. Menyadari itu, aku pun menyingkir dan pindah ke tempat lain yang tak menarik perhatiannya. Hanya saat aku melakukannya, pandangan matanya justru mengikutiku.

Untunglah saat itu Lord Mikk menyapanya dan membuat perhatiannya teralih. Pada Lord Mikk ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menuai senyuman di wajah sang Lord. Hanya sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, anak perempuan itu kembali menoleh ke arahku. Sekali ini senyumannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Setelah para tamu masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari bayang-bayang. Kudekati kakek dan kutanyakan mengenai para tamu yang tengah berkunjung ke kediaman Lord Mikk. Sesuai dugaan, Kakek bilang bahwa mereka semua adalah keluarga sang Lord sendiri dan mereka biasanya datang setahun lima hingga enam kali. Tak ada yang dapat memastikan kapan mereka akan datang berkunjung.

Mendengar itu, aku pun mengangguk, berusaha mengingat saat Kakek menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing. Salah satunya anak perempuan tadi, yang bernama Road Kamelot. Anak perempuan yang mengamatiku seperti suatu obyek dan bukan sebaliknya.

\--

**Lisbon, 22 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion**

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Hari yang biasanya merupakan hari yang cukup santai bagi sebagian besar orang tak terkecuali Lord Mikk sendiri. Duduk bersandar pada bangku putih di taman dengan buku di meja, tak terlihat kerabatnya di mana pun. Kelihatannya mereka semua sudah pulang pagi-pagi. Aku tidak menyaksikannya berhubung aku sudah meninggalkan mansion pukul sembilan malam dan baru datang di sore hari.

Ketika aku berjalan melewati taman, sosok tunggal sang Lord tersembunyi di antara rimbunnya dedaunan. Angin meniup rambut gelapnya yang mulai memanjang sementara pandangannya tertuju pada buku. Kelopak matanya berkedip, semakin lama semakin melambat, hingga akhirnya menutup. Aku pun terbelalak. Terlebih beberapa saat kemudian tangan yang menyangga dagunya mulai goyah sementara tubuhnya mulai oleng.

Tanpa kukehendaki, tubuhku bergerak lebih dulu. Berlari secepat yang kubisa, kuulurkan tanganku, berusaha menyangga kepalanya. Meski tak bisa disebut pelari _sprinter_ , jemariku berhasil menahan kepalanya dan membuatnya urung menghantam tanah. Menghela napas lega dengan perlahan kuturunkan tangan menyentuh rerumputan. Ketika kepalanya sudah bersandar nyaman, kutarik tanganku pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkannya, berniat untuk segera undur diri.

Tak pernah kusangka bahwa Lord Mikk akan menahan tanganku, membuatku tetap di tempat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis saat menyadari kelopak matanya perlahan terangkat. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh, mengarahkan iris keemasan itu padaku. Lama ia memandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Tawanya begitu lepas dan renyah hingga membuatku terpana menatapnya, lupa bahwa aku seharusnya menarik diri.

“Terima kasih,” katanya padaku di sela tawanya. “ _Bookman_.”

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku terpaku.

“Kalau kau tidak menangkapku, mungkin kejadian ini akan menjadi detik-detik kematian Tyki Mikk.” Ia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. “Hampir saja, ya?”

Mengerjap, perlahan kusadari bahwa perkataannya ada benarnya. Apabila aku tetap diam seperti seharusnya seorang _Bookman_ , mungkin kejadian yang kutulis akan berbeda. Tapi hari ini aku bertindak sehingga hal yang kutulis berubah.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataannya, tapi samar-samar aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah yang kulakukan ini salah? Apakah seharusnya aku membiarkannya jatuh saja tadi?

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

\--

** Lisbon, 28 November 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Aku selalu menulis jurnal di saat hari akan berakhir. Satu jam sebelum pulang, aku menyelinap ke perpustakaan Lord Mikk yang berada di ujung bangunan. Selain tak ada orang, aroma kertas-kertas yang dijahit menjadi buku membuatku lebih lancar menulis.

Tak ada yang istimewa. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku menulis namun hampir tak ada peristiwa menarik yang bisa kucatat selain semua kesalahanku. Hari ini pun tidak terkecuali.

Saat kukira tak ada orang di perpustakaan, sekelebat nyala lilin mengganggu pandanganku. Penasaran, aku mendekat pada sinar temaram di antara rak-rak buku. Kuikuti sinarnya hingga bertemu dengan sang pemilik sendiri.

Entah tengah mengembalikan atau menarik buku, aku tidak yakin. Hanya saat itu, salah satu buku terlepas dari genggamannya dan nyaris menimpa kepalanya. Meski tahu bahwa Lord Mikk dapat menyelamatkan diri sendiri, tetap saja kuulurkan tanganku. Walau pada akhirnya buku tebal itu menghantam kepala, membuatnya mengaduh keras dan mengumpat.

Melihatnya mengumpat, aku pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Kucoba menahannya, meski Lord Mikk sudah terlanjur melihat. Lagi-lagi iris keemasannya terpaku padaku.

Dari dekat, baru kusadari ternyata Lord Mikk memiliki tahi lalat di bawah matanya. Selama ini aku hanya terpaku pada bola matanya yang keemasan hingga melupakan detail lainnya. Entah hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang penuh dan detail lain yang membuatnya cocok disandingkan dengan kata rupawan.

“Kaumasih di sini rupanya, _Bookman_?” Ia bertanya setelah keheningan yang panjang di antara kami. “Apa ada pekerjaan yang tertinggal?”

“Oh, aku—“

Aku terkejut. Dengan cepat kututup mulutku. Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara. Tanpa berpikir, aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan Lord Mikk.

Begitu sudah jauh kutampar bibirku sebagai bentuk penyesalan. Kenapa aku malah menjawabnya?

\--

** Lisbon, 2 December 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Setelah tertunda sekian lama, akhirnya aku mengakui kesalahanku pada Kakek. Kukatakan padanya kejadian yang kualami. Kuceritakan bagaimana aku telah melanggar peraturan paling dasar yang telah ia peringatkan berkali-kali. Bahkan kukatakan pula bahwa aku bergerak tanpa sadar dan memunculkan diriku di hadapan Lord Mikk. Bukan sekali, melainkan beberapa kali.

Mendengar ceritaku, Kakek terdiam. Matanya yang kehitaman seolah menghakimiku tanpa suara. Melipat tangannya, Kakek akhirnya berkata, “Kau belum menjadi _Bookman_. Aku lah _Bookman_ -nya saat ini. Wajar kalau kau masih berbicara dengannya.”

Memang. Aku memang belum menjadi _Bookman_. Tapi bukankah di kemudian hari aku akan menggantikan Kakek?

“Walaupun,” Kakek bergumam, “Lord Mikk tidak pernah berbicara dengan calon _bookman_ sebelumnya.”

Dahiku mengernyit. Apa maksudnya itu?

\--

** Lisbon, 7 December 1906, Feira da Ladra Market **

Hari Sabtu, Lenalee mengajak kami berbelanja di _flea market_ terkenal di Lisbon. Menggunakan _tram_ , kami turun di Santa Apolonia dan berjalan kaki hingga mencapai lapangan besar tempat para pedagang berkumpul menjajakan barang. Melihat ramainya pengunjung pagi itu membuat Allen, Yuu dan aku urung bergabung. Kalau saja Lenalee tidak menggunakan jurus memelasnya, sudah pasti kami bertiga akan naik _tram_ dan pulang.

Bagaikan anjing yang patuh, Lenalee menarik kami bertiga. Terseok-seok, kami mengikuti langkahnya. Mendengarkan saat ia menawar barang yang ia inginkan, sementara aku, Allen dan Yuu saling melirik bosan. Merapatkan jaket, kami berharap acara berbelanja ini segera berakhir sehingga kami bisa bersantai di rumah yang hangat.

Menjelang siang, Lenalee yang tak kenal lelah hendak mengajak kami menuju toko selanjutnya yang menjual bros. Berbeda dengan penjaja yang lain, toko itu terletak di atas. Untuk mencapainya, kami harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Begitu sampai, aku meminta waktu untuk istirahat sembari mengamati etalase tokonya sementara Lenalee dan Allen masuk ke dalam.

Berbingkai kaca berwarna hijau _toska_ , aku mendekat ke kaca. Barang-barang yang terpajang juga sama antiknya dengan toko tersebut. Meski tak beraturan, aku bisa melihat beraneka perhiasan yang merupakan lungsuran dari pemilik sebelumnya. Saat aku tengah mengamati salah satu anting berwarna kehijauan yang terkesan salah tempat kusadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingku. Aku pun menoleh, mengira bahwa Yuu atau Allen lah yang berada di sana.

“Lenalee sudah sele—“

Ucapanku terputus saat menyadari bahwa bukan keduanya maupun Lenalee yang ada di sampingku.

“Halo!” Ia berkata sembari tersenyum ramah. “Sedang mencari kado juga?”

Mulutku ternganga melihatnya. Aku hendak lari seperti biasa. Hanya saja rasa penasaranku lebih besar dibanding kepatuhanku pada peraturan. Bukannya menjauh, aku malah menatapnya terang-terangan. Sebelum bisa kucegah, aku mengucapkan kalimatku yang pertama setelah delapan tahun berlalu.

“Sedang menunggu teman,” ucapku sembari menunjuk ke dalam dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah berpaling dari Lord Mikk.

Sang Lord pun tertegun. Alisnya terangkat sementara bola matanya melebar. Ia menatapku cukup lama sebelum kembali menunjukkan senyumnya.

“Begitu,” ujarnya lagi.

Sementara melihat senyumnya, tanpa sadar aku pun berkata, “Bagaimana dengan Anda, _my Lord_?”

Pandangannya kembali tertuju padaku. Alisnya terangkat, meski ia tak menunjukkannya lama-lama. Sekali lagi bibirnya membentuk senyum dan ia berkata, “Mencari kado.”

Betul juga. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti saat melihatku di depan etalase. Meski demikian, jawabannya membuatku tergoda untuk mengajukan pertanyaan kedua. Untunglah sebelum mulutku terbuka, Lenalee dan yang lain muncul dari balik pintu. Mereka bertiga tak menyadari bahwa Lord Mikk adalah majikanku. Karena itu mereka tak repot-repot menoleh dan langsung menyeretku, membuatku bahkan tak dapat berpamitan.

Mengangguk singkat, aku pun terbawa arus bersama teman-temanku. Meninggalkan Lord Mikk yang masih mematung di tempat. Walaupun pertanyaan untuknya masih tersisa di lidahku.

Kepada siapa ia hendak memberikan kadonya?

\--

** Lisbon, 12 December 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Seorang wanita datang lagi ke mansion Lord Mikk. Dengan rambut merah seperti warna mentari senja, wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna salem itu melenggang masuk melewatiku. Seingatku, wanita ini tidak sama dengan wanita yang pernah datang sebelumnya. Meski demikian, sikapnya sama seperti wanita yang lain. Mereka berjalan tanpa canggung seolah-olah mansion ini adalah milik mereka.

Walaupun demikian, rasa penasaranku terjawab saat melihat Lord Mikk datang dan menyambut wanita itu. Membungkuk sopan, sang Lord mencium tangan sang Lady. Satu tangannnya bersembunyi di belakang, seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Layaknya kepingan _puzzle_ , aku pun paham.

Oh, begitu! Rupanya wanita inilah orang yang akan diberikannya kado.

\--

** Lisbon, 16 December 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Udara dingin menghantam Lisbon di pertengahan Desember. Menyadari musim dingin akan segera dimulai, aku pun merapatkan jaket. Meski demikian, aku menggigil tatkala tiba di halaman depan mansion. Sembari mengusap-usap lengan, aku pun melangkah melewati taman hingga tiba di depan kolam. Saat melewatinya, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil sehingga aku pun menoleh.

Aku heran karena melihat sang Lord sendiri yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Mengenakan kemeja putih berkerah tinggi, Lord Mikk mengusap-usap lengannya sama sepertiku. Lalu ia berkata, “Halo, _Bookman_! Baru datang, ya?”

Berhubung ini di dalam mansion, aku hendak berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Seolah tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan, sang Lord kembali memanggil sehingga aku berhenti melangkah. Lalu ia berkata lagi, “Apakah aku boleh minta tolong untuk mengambilkan jaket? Udaranya terlalu dingin untukku.”

Haruskah kuambilkan? Aku bukan pelayan. Atau secara teknis aku pelayannya? Aku yang akan mencatat biografinya, bukan?

“Ayolah,” bujuknya. “Tak lucu ‘kan kalau kautulis dalam bukumu bahwa aku meninggal karena hipotermia di cuaca sedingin ini?”

Perkataannya lagi-lagi membuatku tersentak. Meski Lord Mikk menganggap ucapannya lucu, bagiku tidak demikian. Karenanya tanpa banyak bicara kutinggalkan tempatku dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kusambar jaket yang tertinggal di salah satu sofa sebelum kembali keluar. Mengabaikan udara dingin yang menembus jaket dan kemejaku, aku berjalan hingga mencapai sang Lord. Kuberikan jaket yang kusambar padanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Hanya saat itu sang Lord juga berkata, “Terima kasih, Lavi.”

Aku pun menoleh.

“Lavi ‘kan?” Ia tersenyum menatapku. “Namamu?”

“Iya,” jawabku akhirnya. Takjub karena ia masih mengingat nama yang kuberikan padanya delapan tahun yang lalu. Kukira ia sudah melupakannya berhubung nama bukan hal yang penting untuk seorang _Bookman_.

Ya. Itu bukan hal yang penting.

Tapi, kenapa aku berdebar saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku?

\--

** Lisbon, 22 December 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Lord Mikk akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 25 Desember. Kakek bilang, saat ia berulang tahun, kerabatnya akan datang berkunjung dan menginap selama seminggu. Mereka akan tinggal dan merayakan Tahun Baru bersama. Itu sebabnya hari ini para pelayan yang biasanya bekerja tanpa terlihat kini sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu.

Dekorasi mulai dipasang, seprai-seprai di kamar tamu mulai diganti dan ruangannya dibersihkan dari debu. Tukang kebun pun sibuk merapikan rumput-rumput liar di taman sementara koki sibuk meracik berbagai bumbu untuk hidangan spesial. Semua tampak begitu sibuk menyambut hari lahir sang Lord. Terkecuali aku dan Kakek.

Kami berdua hanya mengamati. Kami berdua tidak melakukan apa pun selain mencatat.

\--

** Lisbon, 25 December 1906, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Seperti yang Kakek katakan, semua kerabat Lord Mikk yang merupakan keluarga Noah datang saat ulang tahunnya. Pria gempal bertopi tinggi, wanita pirang berambut panjang juga pemuda-pemudi sepantarannya. Salah satunya Wisely Kamelot, pemuda berambut perak menatapku karena Road lebih dulu menunjuk-nunjuk. Melihatku, pemuda berambut perak itu menggeleng pelan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Apakah aku tidak semahir Kakek dalam menyembunyikan diri? Hawa keberadaan Kakek saat mencatat bisa begitu saja lenyap dan membuat orang tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi kenapa mereka tetap saja menyadari kehadiranku meski aku mencoba cara yang dilakukan Kakek?

Terlepas dari sikap aneh mereka, acara makan malam keluarga Noah berlangsung ramai. Dari jendela, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa sang Earl of Millenium, pria tertua dan paling berpengaruh di ruangan. Road Kamelot dan Wisely Kamelot duduk di kiri dan kanan Lord Mikk. Ketiganya berbincang dengan seru hingga mengabaikan yang lain. Barulah ketika Earl memanggil, ketiganya kembali larut dalam diskusi keluarga.

Meski terlihat santai, diskusi yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya cukup penting. Mereka menyebutkan beberapa nama negara, seperti Britania Raya, Jerman, Austria dan juga Rusia. Kakek pasti mencatat semua yang mereka katakan hanya dari gerak bibir mereka. Namun aku masih terlalu awam untuk itu. Diskusi penting yang mereka katakan pun hanya segelintir yang dapat kutangkap. Tapi satu hal yang pasti.

Perang akan segera pecah. Itu kata mereka.

\--

** Lisbon, 31 Desember 1906, Tagus Riverside **

Lenalee punya cara unik untuk menghabiskan waktu menanti pergantian tahun. Berempat, kami menyelinap di malam hari menuju ke Sungai Tagus yang berada di dekat Menara Belem. Sesampainya di sana, sudah banyak orang memadati jembatan bersama dengan kerabat dan teman dekat. Tujuan mereka sama, menunggu tahun berganti bersama orang terkasih.

Aku terpana melihat ramainya pengunjung malam itu. Kios-kios dibuka sementara para penyanyi berkeliaran, menyanyikan lagu untuk siapapun yang bersedia membayar. Malam yang biasanya senyap kini begitu hidup layaknya siang hari.

Lena menarik kami mendekat pada salah satu sisi sungai. Ia menunjuk ke arah Menara Belem dan berkata bahwa tempat ini merupakan tempat terbaik untuk menunggu pergantian tahun. Entah klaim dari mana itu, yang jelas, Allen, Yuu dan aku tidak sependapat dengannya.

Kami bertiga sangat mengantuk. Terlebih Yuu yang mulutnya semakin kasar bila waktu tidurnya terganggu. Allen juga tak lebih baik. Pemuda yang selalu tampak lebih tua dari usianya itu mengeluh betapa cuaca sangat dingin dan ia kehilangan jam tidurnya yang berharga. Meski demikian keduanya langsung diam saat mendengar Lenalee berjanji untuk mentraktir mereka Pastel de Nata yang terkenal di Belem.

Aku hanya menggeleng mendengar betapa mudahnya mereka disogok. Sementara ketiganya berkeliling untuk mendapatkan Pastel de Nata, aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tepian jembatan. Menumpukan berat pada salah satu kayunya, kupandangi air sungai yang begitu tenang di kala gelapnya malam.

Entah berapa lama aku melamun. Yang jelas, ketika bel berdentang selama dua belas kali, aku pun tersadar. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku sedari tadi. Menungguku menoleh sementara hiruk pikuk terdengar dan orang-orang bersorak meneriakkan ‘ _Feliz ano novo!’_

“L-Lord Mikk?”

Aku juga heran mengapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Terlebih ketika melihat senyumnya dan mata keemasannya yang menyipit. Ia tampak tak terganggu dan hanya terkekeh pelan.

Banyak pertanyaan hendak kulontarkan padanya namun lidahku tak mau berkompromi. Salahkan dinginnya udara di Lisbon malam itu. Bibirku gemetar sementara gigiku bergemeletuk meski aku sangat ingin menumpahkan semua rasa penasaranku.

“Wisely ada benarnya,” ia tiba-tiba berkata, “untuk ukuran _Bookman_ , kau memang sangat mencolok.”

Aku tertegun. Kini aku paham apa maksud tatapan kerabatnya saat melihatku.

“Tapi syukurlah,” ujar sang Lord lagi, “dengan begini kaulebih mudah ditemukan.”

Kini giliran alisku yang tertekuk mendengarnya. Sembari menunduk aku berkata, “Aku tak seharusnya ditemukan.”

Ia pun terdiam. Begitu juga aku. Tak sadar karena telah membalas ucapannya. Refleks, tanganku pun bergerak hendak menutup mulutku. Meski kali ini aku tak seberuntung sebelumnya.

Lord Mikk menahan tanganku lebih dulu. Genggamannya yang kuat membuatku sedikit meringis menahan kekuatannya. Sang Lord pun berkata, “Jangan!”

Lagi-lagi aku menunjukkan ekspresi tak paham yang untungnya tertangkap oleh sang Lord. Mata keemasannya terpaku padaku sehingga aku pun mengalihkan pandangan. Dengan tangan dan kaki tertambat, pilihan apa yang kupunya untuk bersembunyi selain berpaling darinya.

Genggaman tangannya terasa semakin erat. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik tanganku. Membuatku penasaran hingga tak dapat mencegah kepalaku menoleh. Kembali memandangnya yang tengah meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di telapak tanganku.

“ _Feliz ano novo_ ,” ucapnya sembari menatapku, “Lavi.”

Bingung. Aku hanya menatapnya. Meski samar-samar mulutku juga bergumam, “ _Feliz ano novo_ , _my Lord_.”

\--

** Lisbon, 10 Januari 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Sepuluh hari sudah aku menghindari kediaman sang Lord. Ucapannya yang terakhir membuat rasa bersalahku pada Kakek semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk. Komentarnya saat itu menggangguku, hingga aku tak berani menampakkan diri. Sampai akhirnya Kakek sendiri yang memerintahkanku untuk datang ke mansion.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan. Berharap bahwa Lord Mikk tidak ada di rumah atau sedang berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya. Meski aku tahu harapan itu akan sirna ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di sana dan menemukan sang Lord sendiri tengah duduk di kursi taman.

Bukan urusanku sebetulnya apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Karena itu aku berjalan melewatinya. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara aku berjalan, tetap saja sang Lord memanggil namaku. Tak punya pilihan aku pun menghampiri.

Begitu aku mendekat, ia pun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Lagi-lagi karya Thackeray meski judulnya belum pernah kubaca. Berpaling padaku, mata keemasannya menyipit seolah tengah menilai.

Lalu ia berkata, “Kau tidak mengenakannya?”

Menunduk. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Tanganku menggenggam kotak beludru berwarna hijau pemberiannya yang tersimpan aman di kantong jaketku.

Melihat sikap diamku, sang Lord kembali berkata, “Kenapa?”

Genggamanku pada kotak itu semakin erat. Kupaksakan diriku untuk berkata, “Terima kasih atas pemberianmu, _my Lord_.”

Aku tahu Lord Mikk menatapku dengan seluruh atensinya. Hanya aku tak berani mengangkat kepala. Aku tak boleh melakukannya.

“Hanya, saya tidak merasa layak menerimanya. Karena itu—“

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Lord Mikk lebih dulu berkata, “Simpan saja.”

Aku terdiam.

“Mau kaubuang atau kauberikan pada orang lain, terserah padamu.”

Aku diam untuk sesaat. Dibuang katanya? Mau dibuang ke mana benda seperti ini? Apa sebaiknya kuberikan saja pada Lenalee?

Meski demikian, aku tak membantah. Tetap menunduk dan aku menjawab “Baik, _my Lord_.”

\--

** Lisbon, 20 Januari 1907, Alfama District **

Kotak beludru berwarna hijau daun itu berisi sepasang anting sewarna zamrud yang sebelumnya kulihat di Feira da Ladra. Meski tak paham mengapa sang Lord memberikannya padaku, aku punya sedikit dugaan mengenainya. Bisa jadi wanita yang sebelumnya menolak pemberiannya sehingga ia menyerahkannya padaku.

Tapi, kenapa padaku? Apakah ia bermaksud memintaku membuangnya? Tapi sekali lagi, semestinya aku merupakan pilihan terakhir bila ia ingin membuang barang. Jauh lebih efisien memberikan pada pelayannya dibandingkan denganku. Atau, apakah maksudnya ia ingin peristiwa ini dicatat?

Entahlah. Aku tidak paham.

Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya pada Lenalee. Tapi kuurungkan niatku mengingat kakak Lenalee sangat overprotektif terhadap sang adik. Akhirnya kotak itu kumasukkan ke dalam laci dan kudorong hingga bagian paling dalam. Berharap ia akan aman di sana.

Sudahlah. Yang penting peristiwa ini sudah kucatat.

\--

** Lisbon, 1 Februari 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya keseharian Lord Mikk yang biasa. Ia mulai tertarik dengan novel George Elliot. Saat ini ia tengah menyelesaikan karyanya yang berjudul Middlemarch.

\--

** Lisbon, 13 Februari 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Lagi-lagi wanita. Penampilannya sama dengan wanita yang pertama dan kedua. Mengenakan rok berkerah tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala. Warna rambut semacam ini seharusnya sangat langka di kota Lisbon. Namun sepertinya menemukan wanita-wanita ini bukan masalah untuknya. Tapi, itu bukan urusanku. Tugasku hanya mencatat.

\--

** Lisbon, 5 March 1907, Alfama District **

Menjadi _Bookman_ otomatis membuatku menjadi senang membaca. Sebagai perekam dan pencatat, aku diwajibkan memiliki pengetahuan untuk karya sastra, bahasa, ideologi, strategi militer, aljabar dan banyak lagi. Semuanya itu merupakan bekal agar peristiwa yang kucatat dapat dipahami oleh semua pihak.

Sebagai pencatat untuk Lord Mikk, aku mencoba untuk memahaminya lewat buku yang ia baca. Buku terakhirnya – karangan George Elliot, kupinjam sementara dari perpustakaan ketika ia telah menyelesaikannya. Mulai dari pulang sekolah, hingga larut malam aku mencoba memahami isinya. Penasaran dengan dunia yang diketahui oleh sang Lord sendiri.

Selesai membaca, aku menarik napas panjang. Memandang langit-langit kamarku sembari bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kehidupan manusia sebegitu peliknya? Kenapa setiap orang tak selalu dikaruniai apa yang hendak ia inginkan? Kenapa seseorang lebih memilih mengorbankan mimpinya demi orang lain? Tidak bisakah setiap orang mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?

Kututup buku itu dan kumatikan lilin. Memandangi langit malam berbintang dari jendela kamarku. Pikiranku sangat ribut setelah menyelesaikan novel tersebut.

Bukankah aku pun sama saja? Bukankah aku pun tengah menuliskan novel dengan tokoh utama bernama Lord Mikk?

Hanya, akhir seperti apakah yang akan kutulis tentangnya?

\--

** Lisbon, 12 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Lord Mikk kedatangan tamu. Kali ini kerabatnya yang berkunjung hanya pemuda berambut perak dan si gadis lolipop. Hanya saja kedatangan kedua tamu itu sepertinya tak terencana. Lord Mikk tampak terkejut melihat keduanya datang walau ia tetap menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Berbeda dengan acara makan malam keluarga yang formal, acara makan malam ini jauh dari kata resmi. Road Kamelot dengan santainya menaikkan kaki ke meja makan sembari mengulum permen, sementara Wisely duduk di samping kanan Lord. Lord Mikk sendiri tampak tak terganggu dengan sikap keponakannya. Entah karena ia tak sadar atau memang terang-terangan mengabaikan kekurang ajaran mereka.

Tampak bosan, Road Kamelot akhirnya turun dari kursi. Masih sambil mengulum permen, ia beranjak menuju ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan taman dalam. Didorongnya pintu kaca sementara ia berjalan di teras. Sosoknya membuat Lord Mikk dan Wisely menghentikan percakapan dan memerhatikan.

Begitu juga denganku, yang semakin heran ketika menyadari ke mana gadis itu melangkah. Aku yang berdiam di balik semak semakin bingung ketika melihatnya mematung hanya beberapa meter dariku. Ia menurunkan lolipopnya dan berkata, “ _Bookman_!”

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ia panggil. Entah aku, entah Kakek.

“Catat ini baik-baik,” katanya hingga membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. “Pamanku, Tyki Mikk, sangat menyukai warna senja.”

Lagi-lagi dahiku berkerut. Warna senja? Apa maksudnya?

“Jadi, _Bookman_ ,” ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan semak tempatku bersembunyi, membuatku bertatapan mata dengannya. Jemarinya menyentuh pelipis dan ia berkata, “Tidakkah menurutmu kauharusnya pensiun dari posisi ini? Kau tidak cocok melakukannya.”

\--

** Lisbon, 17 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Sudah jelas itu sindiran. Aku seharusnya tahu.

Road Kamelot menyindir kemampuanku sebagai _Bookman_. Warna rambutku terlampau mencolok hingga membuatku sulit menyingkirkan hawa keberadaan. Tak seperti Kakek yang berambut putih, memiliki rambut merah membuatku layaknya obor yang memberitakan kehadiranku.

Tapi pilihan apa yang kupunya?

Rambut merah bukan sesuatu yang kupilih sejak lahir. Aku pun tidak ingin dilahirkan seperti ini. Rambut ini membuatku terkucil dari klan bahkan aku pun harus mengorbankan sebelah mataku untuk mempertahankan diri.

Lalu sekarang, ia mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya tak menjadi _Bookman_? Aku sendiri yang paling tahu itu.

Sewaktu remaja, aku pernah meminta pada Kakek untuk mencari penerus yang lain. Aku adalah cacat bagi klan _Bookman_. Tak seharusnya ia menggunakanku yang cacat sebagai penerusnya. Orang lain dapat melakukannya lebih baik dariku.

Namun ia tetap bergeming. Ia tidak menjawab. Hari ini pun sama.

Saat aku menyuarakan keinginanku untuk mundur dari jabatan itu, ia tetap diam. Ia memintaku untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali lagi ke sini nanti. Namun aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku tak bisa tenang. Perkataan Road Kamelot benar-benar meluluhlantakkan semua keyakinanku dan menegaskan keraguanku.

Aku takkan bisa menjadi _bookman_. Aku sudah gagal. Sia-sia saja mempertahankanku.

Ketika aku mengira Kakek hanya akan diam membisu, saat itulah aku salah. Ia membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya berkata,

“Lord Mikk sendiri yang memilihmu.”

\--

** Lisbon, 17 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Lord Mikk.

Pria itu memang anomali.

Tidak ada yang memilih _Bookman_ sebelumnya, tapi ia memilihku bahkan ketika aku belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun. Padahal _bookman_ lain akan diuji kelayakannya di umur enam belas. Hanya aku seorang yang dipilih sebelum itu, sebelum ia tahu apakah aku layak atau tidak untuk menjadi _bookman_ nya.

Kata-kata Road Kamelot kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Terlebih saat ia berkata bahwa Lord Mikk menyukai warna senja. Apakah itu alasannya memilihku? Karena aku memiliki rambut yang sewarna senja? Sama seperti wanita-wanita yang datang ke mansionnya? Tapi untuk apa?

Seorang wanita mungkin dapat memuaskan nafsunya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan dariku? Seorang _bookman_. Aku bahkan tak diizinkan berinteraksi dengannya. Lalu apa keuntungan yang ia capai dengan mempertahankanku?

Ingin sekali aku menyampaikan ini pada Lord Mikk. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku masih terikat sebagai seorang calon _bookman_. Meski sudah di ujung lidah, aku tak dapat menyampaikannya. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengamatinya dengan rasa frustasi yang besar.

Aku ingin bicara.

Tapi tidak boleh. Itu tidak diperkenankan.

Aku ingin bertanya.

Itu pun dilarang.

Kalau begitu, aku ingin mundur.

Itu pun tidak diizinkan. Sang Lord sendiri yang sudah memilihku dan aku tak diberikan pilihan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

\--

** Lisbon, 22 March 1907, Alfama District **

Munculnya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan ucapan yang lebih sering melantur membuat ketiganya menyakini ada yang salah denganku. Tak sulit menebak apa yang menjadi sumbernya. Mereka langsung tahu bahwa semua masalahku berasal dari tempat kerja.

Duduk di bawah sinar mentari hari Minggu, kami menikmati makan siang di salah satu kios. Seperti biasa, Lenalee lah yang lebih dulu memulai interogasi, diikuti Allen dan diselak oleh Yuu. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai pekerjaanku sementara aku tetap bungkam.

Aku yakin bahwa membicarakan masalahku akan membuat bebanku lebih ringan. Hanya saja peraturan _bookman_ melarangku untuk melakukannya. Sebagai seorang _bookman_ , catatan mengenai obyek yang kutulis haruslah menjadi rahasia yang hanya akan diwariskan pada penerus kami. Kami tidak diperkenankan membocorkannya pada siapapun.

Menyadari bahwa strateginya tak berhasil membuat Lenalee mengangkat tangan. Ia mulai membicarakan hal lain. Topik pun mulai berpindah dari tempat kerjaku ke urusan sekolah, teman, cuaca, festival St. Anthony di bulan Juni nanti juga pacar. Ya, pacar.

Yuu bilang bahwa ia tak tertarik. Allen hanya tartawa hambar sementara Lenalee menghela napas. Kami memang bersahabat tapi hubungan semacam itu tidak ada di antara kami. Sepertinya kami terlanjur menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara sehingga sulit membayangkan hubungan romantis terjadi.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Yuu maupun Lenalee dapat saling adu mulut layaknya pasangan kencan sedang bertengkar. Atau melihat Allen dan Lenalee berbagi eskrim satu berdua berhubung Allen senang berhemat. Atau seperti saat ini. Saat aku menyandarkan kepala pada bahu saudara perempuan kami satu-satunya, sementara ia menepuknya lembut. Mendengarnya berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja memberikan kelegaan yang tak ada duanya. Seolah semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang ia katakan.

Meski kenyataan mengkhianati pun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada mereka bertiga.

\--

** Lisbon, 23 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Sore itu, udara mulai menghangat. Memasuki musim semi, daun-daun mulai bermekaran di taman Lord Mikk. Aroma rumput yang baru tumbuh pun tercium dari tempatku berdiri.

Kakek menemuiku begitu aku tiba. Ekspresinya yang tidak biasa membuatku sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. Terlebih ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera mempercepat kenaikan jabatanku sebagai _bookman_ Lord Mikk.

Kutanya alasannya namun ia hanya menggeleng. Ia juga berkata bahwa aku sudah harus tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Peraturan lama tetap sama, hanya ada satu tambahan bahwa aku harus selalu berada di sisi sang Lord.

Seketika itu juga aku pun menggigil. Aku memohon padanya untuk menangguhkan jabatan itu hingga aku lulus. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Itu berarti aku harus berpisah dengan kehidupanku. Berpisah dengan Lenalee, Allen dan juga Yuu.

Tapi Kakek tidak mau dengar. Hari itu kami bertengkar hebat.

\--

** Lisbon, 23 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Menjadi _bookman_ penuh waktu ternyata sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Bila sebelumnya aku baru tiba sore hari dan hanya menyaksikannya mulai minum teh, kali ini aku berkesempatan untuk melihat keseharian Lord Mikk sedari pagi.

Bila biasanya ia terlihat rapi, pagi ini ia terlihat sangat lesu dan pucat. Matanya yang keemasan meredup sementara ia sendiri tidak bersemangat saat menyantap makanannya. Tadinya kukira ia mungkin menderita darah rendah. Hanya saat para pelayan lain membicarakan sosoknya yang terlihat letih, tahulah aku bahwa ini bukan kesehariannya yang biasa.

Tapi apa gerangan yang membuatnya lesu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada yang membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Kekayaan melimpah, keluarga yang hangat, wanita-wanita cantik. Tak ada yang kurang darinya. Hidupnya sempurna.

Berbeda denganku.

Meski demikian, kukesampingkan hal itu. Hari ini aku akan bicara dengannya. Aku ingin meminta penangguhan jabatanku sebagai _Bookman_ hingga usiaku mencapai dua puluh satu. Sekolahku belum selesai. Pengetahuanku belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang _Bookman_ seperti Kakek.

Persetan dengan peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh bicara dengannya. Secara teknis aku belum memegang jabatan itu. Jadi seharusnya tak masalah kalau aku meminta penangguhan jabatanku.

Kudatangi ia di ruang kerjanya selepas sarapan. Kuketuk pintu kaca hingga ia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. Ketika melihat sosokku, ia mengangkat alis. Kupaksakan diriku mendekat hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di depan mejanya.

Matanya memicing saat melihatku. Kalimat pertama yang ia katakan malah, “Apa ini? Kausudah boleh bicara denganku sekarang?”

Kucoba untuk tidak mendengarkan pertanyannya. Tanpa menjawab aku berkata, “Aku ingin minta perpanjangan waktu.”

“Untuk?”

“Menjadi _bookman_ -mu,” jawabku. “Usiaku masih delapan belas dan aku belum menyelesaikan sekolah. Kapasitasku belum cukup.”

Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, ia kembali menatapku. Matanya yang keemasan berkata, “Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?”

“Aku tidak berkapasitas,” ulangku, mencoba tetap sabar. “Pengetahuanku tidak cukup. Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari _bookman_ sepertiku.”

“Menurutmu apa yang kudapatkan dari _bookman_?”

Mataku menyipit. Dengan ragu aku menjawab, “Biografimu?”

“Betul, dan apa yang menurutmu kapasitas yang paling penting untuk menulis biografi?”

Menelan ludah. Aku tahu jawabannya. “Berada di sisimu.”

Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ia berkata, “Nah!”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini belum waktunya. Aku—“

“Kalau sudah tahu berarti pembicaraan selesai,” potong Lord Mikk. “Pergilah!”

Tanganku mengepal erat sementara aku menggertakkan gigi. Meski kucoba menahan amarah, aku gagal melakukannya. Sebaliknya aku berkata, “Anda ini kenapa? Anda masih punya Kakek untuk berada di sisi Anda! Kenapa Anda harus memintaku juga?”

Ucapanku sukses membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Tatapan Lord Mikk yang biasanya santai pun berubah. Sekilas aku dapat melihat kilat amarah di matanya yang dengan cepat berganti. Ia menghela napas dan menarik rambutnya ke belakang saat berkata, “Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya, Lavi?”

“Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak cukup berkapasitas, aku—“

“Bukan, itu bukan alasan sebenarnya,” ujar sang Lord. Memundurkan tubuhnya ia kembali bersandar. Menatapku lama dengan manik keeemasannya ia berkata, “Kapasitas dan semacamnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Daripada itu, kulihat kaumarah karena sesuatu yang lain.”

“Bukan itu, aku—“

“Apa sebabnya?” Ia bertanya lagi, “Keseharianmu? Sekolah? Atau... teman-teman?”

Kukatupkan mulutku. Mataku menyipit. Enggan kuakui, tapi Lord Mikk mungkin benar. Aku masih belum rela berpisah dengan mereka, belum rela berpisah dengan semua keseharianku.

Sikap diamku membuatnya terkekeh sinis. Pandangannya kembali tertuju padaku dan ia berkata, “Road dan Wisely benar. Kau sangat unik untuk ukuran _bookman_.”

Mataku menyipit. _Unik_ , kata mereka?

“Dibanding menghindari interaksi, kau justru sebaliknya,” lanjut sang Lord. “Dengan rambut semerah senja, senyum lebar dan karakter yang santai membuatmu mudah berteman. _Bookman_ seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan yang membuatmu menjauh dari orang lain kecuali obyekmu. Tapi kau justru berbeda.”

Apakah itu masalah sekarang? Aku belum menjadi _bookman_ sepenuhnya. Bukan salahku kalau aku masih senang berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku.

“Kau sudah tahu akan meninggalkan mereka suatu hari nanti, tapi kau tetap menjalin relasi dengan mereka,” kata Lord Mikk. “Kauharus sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini sebelumnya. Dibanding memintaku untuk menangguhkan percepatan jabatanmu, bukannya lebih baik kaupersiapkan dirimu mengucapkan selamat tinggal?”

“Apa?”

“Kecuali,” ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam, “kau tak ingin menjadi _bookman_.”

Aku balas menatapnya. Tidak ingin menjadi _bookman_? Setelah delapan belas tahun berada di dalam klan dan aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satunya?

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, aku pun membungkuk. Sebaiknya kuhentikan diskusi ini.

“Hei!” Lord Mikk kembali memanggil saat aku berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. “Kaubelum menjawabku.”

Meski aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menjawab, aku kembali menghadap padanya. Membawa semua rasa frustasi dan jengkel, aku pun berkata, “Mungkin Anda benar. Aku tak ingin menjadi _bookman_ Anda.”

Kelopak mata Tuan Mikk melebar. Ia tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Aneh. Padahal sedari tadi ia yang menyudutkanku, memaksaku mengakui bahwa aku tak ingin menjadi _bookman_ -nya. Tapi begitu kuikuti keinginannya, ia seolah tak menyangka sama sekali. Apa maunya sebenarnya?

Terserahlah. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tak mencatatnya. Aku tak mau ambil pusing.

\--

** Lisbon, 24 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Meski sebelumnya kukatakan aku tak mau menjadi _bookman_ nya, kenyataannya aku tidak semudah itu melepaskan diri dari jabatan ini. Lagipula aku belum tahu apa yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan.

Walau demikian, aku mencoba memikirkannya. Apabila aku tidak menjadi seorang _bookman_ , pekerjaan apa yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan? Bertualang keliling dunia seperti Allen? Menjadi pejabat pemerintah seperti Yuu? Atau seperti Lenalee yang memilih untuk menggeluti dunia aktris? Apapun itu, kehidupan mereka tampak lebih menarik dibanding menjadi sekadar _bookman_.

Saat aku tengah memikirkannya di tengah malam, aku mendengar suara. Suara pelan seperti rengekan yang kupikir mungkin hanya halusinasi. Namun ketika menangkap bunyi benda dipecahkan, aku pun langsung terjaga.

Menyibakkan selimut, aku bergegas menuju ke sumber suara. Asalnya dari arah kamar sang Lord. Dengan segera, aku menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan kamar kami dengan Lord Mikk. Khawatir bila ternyata aku tengah melewatkan sesuatu.

Tak ada yang aneh ketika aku tiba di tempat. Di tengah terbatasnya cahaya, aku melihat sosok sang Lord sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Aku mendengar bunyi napas yang memburu, sehingga aku mengernyitkan alis. Apakah sang Lord sakit?

Kucoba melangkahkan satu kaki. Satu menjadi dua. Dua menjadi tiga. Hingga tanpa kusadari aku berada cukup dekat untuk mendengar isakannya.

Kehadiranku sepertinya disadari sang Lord. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menggerakkannya ke arahku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Hanya kutahu sepasang bola keemasan itu tengah menatapku. Memandangi cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia berkata, “ _Bookman_...”

Suaranya lebih parau dibanding yang kuduga. Juga lebih lemah.

“Lavi...”

Kuangkat kepalaku. Sekalipun menyadari betapa salahnya mendekat. Kucoba mencari sesuatu di meja sampingnya. Air atau entah apa untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Ia membutuhkannya.

Kutemukan bentukan gelas di sisi ranjangnya. Memutari ranjang, kuambilkan gelas dari atas meja untuk kuberikan padanya. Saat aku menyodorkannya, aku berkata, “Minumlah, _my Lord_. Anda sepertinya membutuhkannya.”

Mendengar suaraku, sang Lord pun berbalik. Matanya yang keemasan nampak begitu terang di keremangan. Di saat aku masih terpesona menatap matanya, tanganku ditarik. Gelas yang kupegang jatuh ke atas karpet menumpahkan isinya. Sementara tubuhku terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi, tangan Lord Mikk sudah berada di bahuku, menahanku untuk bangun.

“Lord—“

Kurasakan napas seseorang di tengkukku. Sementara jemarinya menyusuri rambutku. Sang Lord sendiri berada di atasku begitu dekat hingga membuatku takut untuk mengangkat kepala. Aku menatap ke samping, menatap ke pintu kaca. Cahaya bulan membantuku melihat apa yang terjadi dan membuatku terhenyak saat melihat sang Lord mengecup rambutku.

Salahkah ia? Apakah ia mengira bahwa aku adalah salah satu wanita yang datang ke mansionnya? Apakah itu sebabnya?

Sesuatu yang lembut disentuhkan pada tengkukku. Mengisap dan melumatnya hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh di tubuhku. Meski ketakutan, aku merasakan hasrat yang aneh. Tangannya tak lagi menahan pundakku, melainkan menyusurinya. Pundak, punggung, dada dan mencoba melepaskan kancing kemeja yang kukenakan.

Menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan membuatku berontak. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku dan memanggilnya. Berharap ia sadar bahwa aku bukan wanita-wanita itu. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dariku.

Ia tidak mendengar. Kucoba sekali lagi untuk memanggilnya ketika tangannya menyusup menyentuh kulit dan bibirnya menyentuh pundak. Sekali lagi ia menyesapnya yang membuatku mengerang tertahan. Sentuhan tangannya bagaikan percikan api yang menyebar ke seluruh kulit. Tubuhku terasa panas. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram seprai, berusaha menahan sensasi yang belum pernah kukenal.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya tangannya turun ke perut. Terus ke bawah hingga menemukan benda yang bersembunyi di antara kedua kakiku. Ia memijatnya lembut sementara kecupan terus didaratkan di punggungku. Meski bibirku memintanya untuk berhenti, pinggangku justru terangkat naik. Memberinya akses untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh yang tak disia-siakannya.

Naik, turun, naik dan turun terus menerus sementara aku mencoba memanggilnya, masih berharap bahwa ia akan segera sadar. Satu tangannya yang lain berada di dadaku, memutar dan memiting , membuat semua panggilan berubah menjadi desahan. Ditambah lagi dengan kecupan yang menyebar ke pinggang dan terus turun.

Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat. Diturunkannya pakaian yang menghalangi sehingga ia dapat mengecupnya. Ketika kecupan-kecupan menghilang, aku pun terengah. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh pinggul dan terus ke belakang. Jemarinya memberikan sentuhan ringan sebelum akhirnya menyelusup masuk ke celah yang tersembunyi di antara kedua kaki. Saat itulah napasku seolah direnggut paksa dan aku kehilangan udara.

Awalnya sakit, tapi perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi ketidakpuasan. Dibanding menghindari jemarinya, aku justru berkompromi, membantunya menemukan bagian yang perlu diberikan penanganan. Ketika jemarinya berhasil menyentuh bagian itu, desahan nikmat pun kuloloskan. Membuat jemarinya berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat.

Aku menoleh, hendak bertanya apa yang salah sehingga ia berhenti. Namun sebelum aku sempat bertanya, jemari kedua diloloskan hingga membuatku mencengkeram seprai. Sensasi seperti rasa gatal kembali terasa sehingga aku menaikkan pinggangku. Berharap ia dapat membantu meredakannya meski sekujur tubuhku membara dengan desahan tak henti-henti mengalir.

Sebelum keinginanku terpuaskan, jemari ketiga pun masuk. Kehadirannya membuat lubangku terpaksa memberi tempat. Di tengah semua sensasi yang tak masuk akal itu, aku mendesah. Lebih. Aku menginginkan lebih. Persisnya apa aku tak tahu. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Yang kutahu, aku harus mendapatkannya. Entah apakah ia mendengarku atau tidak, hanya saja saat ketiga jemarinya ditarik aku pun merasa kehilangan. Belum cukup. Ini belum cukup.

Tepat saat aku berpikir demikian, sesuatu menyentuh lubang masukku. Kehadirannya membuat akalku mempertanyakannya. Benda apa yang lebih panas dibanding sentuhan jemarinya?

Sebelum aku dapat menjawabnya, benda itu lebih dulu masuk. Menerebos semua dinding, meminta akses. Masuk dan keluar, benda itu menggesek bagian dinding yang sensitif. Setiap gesekan meninggalkan jejak yang membuat akal sehatku menghilang. Desahan terus mengalir dari tenggorokan sementara aku mengimbangi gerakannya. Hingga akhirnya benda itu berhasil menyentuh satu titik dan seketika itu juga, aku tak lagi sanggup berkata-kata. Lidahku mencecap sesuatu.

Nikmat.

Sangat nikmat.

Terlebih ketika titik itu dihujam berulang kali. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berpikir. Hingga akhirnya cairan panas mengalir sementara kedua tangan sang Lord melingkariku erat. Erangan napasnya di telingaku sementara rambutnya yang basah mengenai rambutku sendiri.

Aku menoleh dan matanya yang keemasan menatapku.

Saat melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuno tengah menatapku. Bukan lagi Lord Mikk, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih tua. Sesuatu yang menyeretku mendekat mengabaikan semua logika.

Dan Lord Mikk pun menyambutnya. Menyentuhkan bibirnya yang lembut dan mengulum bibirku. Melanjutkan penyatuan kami di malam yang hening.

\--

** Lisbon, 25 March 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Akal sehatku kembali lebih lambat dibanding yang kuduga. Matahari tengah berada di atas kepala, menyinari ruangan dengan cahayanya yang membutakan. Sedikit enggan, kupaksa untuk membuka mata dan menoleh.

Pria itu masih di sampingku. Dagunya bertemu dengan puncak kepalaku sementara kedua tangannya memerangkapku begitu erat. Meski demikian, kucoba melepaskan diri sembari berharap ia takkan terbangun.

Salah besar bila berharap gerakan kecil tidak akan menyadarkannya. Begitu aku mulai bergerak, kelopak mata Lord Mikk pun bergetar. Ia mengernyit tertahan sementara aku mulai ketakutan. Takut bahwa ia akan sadar bahwa aku bukanlah wanita yang biasa dikencaninya.

Manik keemasan itu menatapku sementara aku berpaling. Hanya saja tangan Lord Mikk kembali memalingkan wajahku. Kecemasan pun menghantui ketika kami bertemu pandang. Aku menelan ludah.

Tak bisa kukatakan betapa terkejutnya ketika wajahnya mendekat dan sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat tepat di bibir. Mataku terbuka sementara kedua tanganku berusaha mendorongnya. Apakah ia masih belum sadar juga? Mau sampai kapan ia terus mengigau dan menganggapku wanita-wanita itu?

Untungnya kali ini usahaku tak percuma. Sang Lord melepaskanku. Ia membuka mulut namun aku tak mendengarnya. Berbalik dan turun dari ranjang, aku memunguti bajuku. Kukenakan secepat yang kubisa sebelum berlari. Meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika sudah cukup jauh, aku pun berjongkok, bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang. Beberapa pelayan menanyakan keadaanku, namun aku hanya menggeleng. Mereka pun pergi.

Saat langkah mereka sudah jauh, air mata pun mengalir di pipiku.

\--

** Lisbon, 27 March 1907, Alfama District **

Melarikan diri dari mansion dan kembali ke apartemen mungilku sebetulnya tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Untungnya, tak ada seorang pun dari mansion yang berupaya mengejar atau menjemputku kembali. Sepertinya Kakek sudah mengatakan pada Lord Mikk perihal pengunduran diriku sebagai _bookman_. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku bisa bebas seperti sekarang.

Sementara itu kemunculanku di sekolah membuat teman-temanku terkejut. Wajar saja, seminggu kemarin aku menghilang tanpa kabar dan mereka tak bisa menemukanku. Yuu marah besar, sementara Allen dan Lenalee berkata bahwa mereka sangat khawatir. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pada mereka, kuberikan alasan bahwa aku harus mengurus sesuatu di tempat kerja tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Kukatakan juga bahwa sejak saat ini aku berhenti bekerja di mansion.

Pernyataan itu membuat ketiganya terkejut. Seumur hidup, aku meyakini bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang _bookman_ , tapi tiba-tiba saja aku banting setir. Mereka mempertanyakan alasanku sehingga kukatakan bahwa aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tak cocok untuk pekerjaan tersebut.

Tentu saja jaawabanku membuat ketiganya saling berpandangan tanpa suara. Aku tahu, dalam hati mereka pasti curiga. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk tak mempersoalkannya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan dengan hal lain. Semisal, apa yang akan kulakukan bila tak menjadi _bookman_. Hanya sayangnya, aku pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang kuinginkan.

Mendengar ucapanku, ketiganya menghela napas. Lenalee bilang masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya, begitu juga dengan Yuu. Hanya Allen yang menatapku dalam diam seolah tengah berpikir. Ketika kucoba bertanya, ia pun berkata, “Tapi kaubilang menjadi _bookman_ membuatmu terbebas dari wajib militer. Berarti sekarang ini, kau sama dengan kami?”

Benar juga. Sebagai bagian dari klan _bookman_ , aku dikecualikan dari panggilan untuk membela negara. Tugas kami adalah mencatat sejarah. Tak ada artinya bila kami ikut bertempur dan membawa ilmu kami ke medan perang. Sejarah akan hilang bila kami lenyap.

Sekarang setelah aku melepaskan keanggotaanku, hak istimewa itu pun hilang. Tapi kurasa wajib militer tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Tidak sampai Allen kembali berkata lagi, “Tapi kautahu, situasi politik saat ini tidak begitu baik. Aku khawatir perang akan segera pecah.”

Ucapannya langsung disentak oleh Yuu yang mengatakannya untuk tak bicara sembarangan. Situasi politik saat ini berada di ujung tanduk. Banyak ketidakpuasan terhadap monarki. Akibatnya, sejak revolusi pada tahun 1870, negara kami masih dibayang-bayangi kudeta. Terlebih melihat gelagat negeri sebelah yang menginginkan kendali atas Uni Eropa membuat ketakutan akan perang semakin terasa.

Allen tahu topik pembicaraan ini sangat sensitif. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya dan tak membicarakannya lagi. Hanya saat ia menatapku, ia kembali berkata, “Sayang sekali, Lavi! Padahal kautidak perlu terlibat dalam perang kalau kaumasih menjadi _bookman_.”

Sekali lagi aku tertawa. Aneh mendengar pola pikirnya. “Allen, aku ini pencatat. Aku selalu terlibat dalam perang. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan mencatatnya dalam sejarah?”

“Ya, tapi sebagai pencatat, kau ‘kan tidak terlibat di dalamnya,” bantah si pendek berambut uban itu. “Selama ini posisimu aman, tapi sekarang posisimu sama dengan kami.”

Menggerakkan kepala, aku pun berkata, “Apa boleh buat kalau itu konsekuensinya. Lagipula, aku menjadi _bookman_ bukan karena mengincar posisi aman. Lebih tepat karena mereka mengadopsiku sehingga tak punya pilihan lain.”

“Adopsi?”

Aku mengangguk. Sebetulnya kisah hidupku tak penting untuk kutuliskan di sini, hanya karena Allen bertanya terpaksa aku menjawab.

“Begitulah, aku tidak lahir di dalam klan,” jawabku sembari mengangkat kedua tangan dan menyadarkan kepalaku. “Klan itu yang mengambilku. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya padahal mereka sangat membenciku.”

Lenalee menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapanku. “Kenapa bisa mereka membencimu?”

Sekali lagi aku hanya dapat tertawa hambar. Kusentuhkan jemari pada ujung rambut merah yang menutupi mata kananku. “Apalagi? Rambut ini tentu saja. Terlalu mencolok bila dibandingkan dengan anggota klan yang memiliki warna rambut normal.”

Ketiganya saling bertatapan, baru menyadari betapa masuk akalnya ucapanku. Bahkan Yuu yang tak pernah ambil pusing dengan penampilanku pun akhirnya angkat bicara. “Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa mereka mengadopsimu? Memangnya sebelumnya kau botak sehingga mereka tak tahu apa warna rambutmu?”

Gelak tawa tak bisa kusembunyikan mendengar perkataannya yang spontan. Aku mengangkat bahu sekali lagi dan berkata, “Entahlah, Yuu. Aku juga tak paham pola pikir klan itu.”

Suara tawaku sepertinya membuat Yuu menghela napas. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Bahkan Lenalee hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan kami. Hanya Allen yang tetap diam. Pemuda itu seringkali mengagetkan kami dengan pikiran-pikiran uniknya. Ketika kami memaksanya untuk bicara, Allen akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya tertuju padaku.

“Aku sedang berpikir, apa keuntungannya mengadopsimu bila para anggota klan sendiri tampak keberatan,” jelasnya. “Tapi kalau begitu, pertanyaanku menjadi siapa. Siapa yang mengadopsimu dan siapa yang memberimu untuk diadopsi?”

“Orang tuanya?” Yuu mencoba menebak meski pandangan matanya tampak mengejek seolah berkata ‘Itu hal yang tak perlu dipusingkan, bukan?’

Allen menatapku lagi. “Orang tua, ya? Kalau memang begitu, mereka sepertinya punya kasih sayang yang berlebihan.”

Seperti biasa, Yuu yang tak sependapat mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

“Sebegitu sayangnya padamu sehingga menempatkanmu pada posisi aman sebagai seorang pencatat,” jawab Allen, mengakhiri diskusi kami dan meninggalkan pertanyaan besar di benakku.

Orang tuaku membuangku sebelumnya. Aku hidup di jalan sebelum klan _bookman_ mengambilku. Apakah mungkin orang tua yang sebegitu sayang padaku membuangku ke jalan hanya untuk ditemukan dan diambil oleh klan _bookman_?

\--

** Lisbon, 5 April 1907, Tagus Riverside **

Sarapan yang kuhabiskan di toko di bawah apartemen terasa begitu memuakkan. Roti yang kumakan benar-benar hambar, sementara kopi yang kucicipi pahitnya bukan main. Kutinggalkan begitu saja sarapan yang tengah kunikmati, terlebih ketika para pria mulai ribut.

Benar kata Allen. Perang sepertinya akan dimulai. Ketakutan menghampiri toko-toko yang biasa kudatangi. Rumor dan desas-desus pun menyebar menciptakan teror. Semua orang di kota mulai khawatir terlebih wanita dan anak-anak.

Hal itu membuatku melangkah menjauh. Jauh dari kota, jauh dari kerumunan dan gosip. Berjalan kaki, kususuri Tagus memandangi air sungai sembari berjalan.

Udara sudah cukup hangat saat aku tiba di depan sebuah kios. Memesan menu makan siang yang hemat, aku pun menempati salah satu bangku yang terhalang bayang-bayang. Duduk di sana, aku pun melamun memandangi sungai sembari menunggu makanan.

Tak berapa lama setelah aku duduk, beberapa wanita muncul dan mengambil tempat tak jauh dariku. Rambut mereka yang panjang dan kemerahan tampak sangat mencolok. Kehadiran mereka membuat beberapa pelanggan lain menoleh, tak terkecuali denganku.

Meski hanya sekali, aku cukup mengenali paras mereka. Lagipula, hanya segelintir orang di kota Lisbon yang memiliki rambut semerah senja seperti itu. Tak sulit untuk mengaitkan mereka dengan wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya pernah dikencani Lord Mikk.

Wanita-wanita itu memesan makanan dan berbincang. Apalagi yang kuharapkan dari wanita-wanita itu selain kabar mengenai Lord Mikk. Memutar bola mata, aku berniat untuk segera menghabiskan makanan dan pergi dari sana.

Sayang makanan yang kupesan tidak secepat cerita yang mengalir dari mulut wanita-wanita tersebut. Selama aku menunggu, aku sudah terlanjur mendengar bagaimana mereka mendeskripsikan sang Lord. Mulai dari wajah, tubuh yang sempurna, kulit yang eksotis, sikap yang sopan dan banyak lagi yang mereka katakan.

Untunglah saat aku mulai bosan, makanan yang kupesan datang. Kuambil makanan tersebut dan memakan isinya secepat yang kubisa. Selama itu, kucoba mengalihkan perhatian dari percakapan tersebut. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku menyerah oleh keingintahuan, terlebih saat mereka mulai membicarakan karakter sang Lord.

Mereka semua sepakat bahwa Lord Mikk sangat terobsesi oleh rambut sewarna senja. Setiap kali mereka bercinta, sang Lord akan menyentuh rambut mereka, memandanginya seolah rambut itu benda yang paling berharga di dunia. Ia mengecupnya, memujanya hingga membuat wanita-wanita itu luluh. Hanya satu hal kekurangannya dan itu membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Lord Mikk tidak memandang wajah _partner_ nya saat penyatuan tersebut. Ia hanya sekali melakukannya dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Bukan hanya satu wanita, melainkan ketiga-tiganya mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal itu membuat mereka kesal, merasa dibuang begitu saja oleh sang Lord.

Aneh, bukan? Aku mulai berpikir bahwa wanita-wanita itu hanya kelewat sensitif. Mereka lupa bahwa siang harinya sang Lord begitu menyanjung mereka. Hanya karena sang Lord meninggalkan kamar setelah mereka selesai bukan berarti ia membuang mereka, kan? Buktinya mereka telah dipanggil berkali-kali untuk melayani sang Lord. Bukankah itu artinya ia sangat menyukai mereka?

Menghabiskan makanan dalam sekali telan, aku pun berdiri. Kubayar makananku secepat mungkin sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Lord Mikk atau wanita-wanita itu.

Sial.

Kenapa aku ini?

Kenapa aku begitu kesal hanya karena ia menyukai wanita-wanita itu dan rambut merah mereka?

Padahal itu ‘kan bukan urusanku.

\--

** Lisbon, 15 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Aku terbangun oleh ketukan di pintu kamar. Bulan masih bersinar terang, namun suara ketukan terdengar sangat mendesak dan memaksa. Saking kerasnya membuatku sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Sedikit enggan, aku pun terpaksa turun dari ranjang, terseok-seok berusaha membuka pintu.

Pintu kubuka. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengernyit. Di depan pintu kakek berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Belum sempat aku bertanya, Kakek sudah lebih dulu memintaku untuk segera ikut dengannya. Aku hendak bertanya, tapi ia memotongnya dengan cepat dan berkata bahwa aku akan tahu nanti. Ia bahkan mengabaikan protes saat kukatakan bahwa aku hendak mengambil jaket. Tak punya pilihan, aku terpaksa mengikuti. Sudah jelas ke mana tujuan kami.

Sesampainya di mansion, Kakek menarikku melewati taman, koridor hingga ke ruang dalam. Dengan tergesa-gesa kami berjalan di koridor hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat peristirahatan sang Lord. Kami berdua berdiam di depan pintu hingga membuatku bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ketika kutanya, Kakek malah memandangiku. Matanya menyipit dan ia berkata, “Aku juga, mungkin tak cocok untuk pekerjaan ini.”

Dahiku berkerut, mempertanyakan maksudnya. Hanya sebelum aku bertanya, ia mendorong pintu, mempersilakanku masuk. Ragu-ragu, aku melangkahkan kaki. Masuk ke dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu di belakang.

Menelan ludah, aku pun berjalan. Di tengah kegelapan, aku mencoba mendekat pada ranjang bertiang yang ada di tengah. Terakhir kali aku masuk, aku tak kesulitan untuk menghampiri. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar harus memasang mata. Berhati-hati berhubung sudah beberapa kali kakiku mengenai sesuatu.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku berhasil mendekat. Satu-satunya penghuni di ruangan itu tengah berada di atas ranjangnya. Memeluk lutut, membenamkan wajah seolah habis bermimpir buruk. Ia baru mengangkatnya ketika mendengar suaraku mengaduh. Kakiku sepertinya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam.

Sorot keemasan diarahkan padaku. Tak ada suara saat itu. Ia hanya memandang.

Aku sendiri tetap bergeming. Tak berani maju ataupun menjauh. Kami berdua hanya saling menatap.

Hingga akhirnya satu tangannya terulur. Ia mencoba meraihku. Bukannya maju, aku malah mundur. Saat itu, aku teringat ucapan wanita-wanita berambut merah sebelumnya.

Ia hanya menginginkan seseorang berambut merah. Hanya itu. Siapapun orangnya, ia tak peduli.

Sekali lagi aku mengambil langkah, mencoba melebarkan jarak. Sayangnya, kakiku malah menginjak pecahan, membuatku kembali mengaduh. Ketika perhatianku tengah tertuju pada rasa sakit, tanganku dicengkeram erat. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dengan kalut meski tenagaku tak ada artinya. Ia tetap menarikku, menjatuhkanku ke ranjang meski aku memberontak.

Jangan menyentuhku! Aku bukan wanita-wanita itu. Jangan—

Tanganku ditahan dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh wajahku yang basah. Ia pasti menyadarinya karena tahu-tahu ia diam, tak bergerak. Dicondongkan tubuhnya padaku sementara aku berpaling, tak mau memandangnya. Tapi ia malah menyentuhkan bibirnya pada leherku yang terbuka.

Sentuhannya membuatku mengerang tertahan. Dihisapnya kulitku, meninggalkan jejak yang membuatku keberatan. Kepalaku bergerak, memandanginya. Dengan melihatku, kuharap ia akan segera sadar bahwa aku bukan wanita-wanita itu.

Ia memang terdiam saat pandangan kami bertemu. Iris keemasannya memang memesona, namun aku berusaha bertahan. Detik demi detik berlalu, hingga akhirnya ia kembali mendekat, cengkeraman tangannya melonggar. Mataku memutuskan kontak, mengira bahwa ia sudah menyadari siapa aku.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Terlebih ketika irisnya terpejam dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhan ringan yang berubah menjadi suatu kebutuhan. Mengulumnya lagi dan lagi hingga membuatku lupa bagaimana bernapas. Lidah kami berpagut sementara ia merenggut udara dari paru-paruku.

Jalinan saliva terbentuk ketika kami sekali lagi saling memandang. Kupandangi iris keemasannya yang jernih, memantulkan bayanganku.

Ya.

Hanya aku.

\--

** Lisbon, 19 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Dari para pelayan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Lord Mikk menderita _dream anxiety disorder_ , kondisi yang membuat penderitanya menderita mimpi buruk terus menerus tanpa sebab. Mereka bilang hal itu sendiri sudah terjadi sejak sang Lord masih belia. Kondisi itu seringkali membuat mentalnya terganggu dan saat itu terjadi, benda-benda di sekelilingnya selalu menjadi pelampiasan.

Tak ada yang tahu apa persisnya mimpi yang dilihat sang Lord. Dokter yang dipanggil pun hanya dapat memberinya obat tidur yang tak lagi efektif. Pada akhirnya, kepala pelayan mencoba cara lain dan mulai menawaran bunga penghibur dengan satu ciri khas yang khusus, yakni rambut yang semerah senja. Upayanya berhasil. Bunga-bunga itu mampu meredakan mimpi buruknya untuk beberapa saat. Hanya belakangan ini mimpi buruknya semakin sering dan bunga-bunga itu tak sanggup lagi menanganinya.

Minggu kemarin, mimpi buruk Lord Mikk semakin parah. Ia bahkan menggunting rambut salah satu bunga penghiburnya dan membuatnya lari ketakutan. Namun meskipun sang Lord menggenggamnya, mimpi buruk itu tak juga berhenti. Siang dan malam sang Lord menjerit, mengacak-acak kamar dan menghancurkan isinya.

Kondisi itu membuat Kakek akhirnya turun tangan dan memanggilku. Ia tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya hanya samar-samar aku paham. Mungkin, karena aku satu-satunya pria berambut merah. Mungkin karena semua wanita itu sudah terlalu takut mendengar rumor tentangnya dan tak ada lagi jasa yang dapat dipergunakan selain diriku seorang.

Meski itu membuatku sama dengan para bunga penghibur, upaya kakek mulai menampakkan hasil. Akal sehat Lord Mikk mulai membaik. Ia tak lagi berteriak saat siang maupun malam. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya mulai berkurang dan rona wajahnya mulai kembali. Beberapa hari lagi, ia mungkin dapat beraktivitas dan semuanya akan kembali seperti seharusnya.

Mungkin ini saatnya mempertanyakan, apakah aku masih perlu berada di sisinya?

Di saat aku mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut padanya, ia menatapku. Lagi-lagi matanya yang keemasan memandangiku dengan maksud yang tak terbaca.

“Kenapa kau menanyakannya?” Ia bertanya sembari menutup buku dan menyingkirkannya ke atas meja yang terletak di samping ranjang.

“ _My Lord_ sudah sehat dan mimpi-mimpi buruk tak lagi mengganggu,” ujarku lagi. “Penangananku tak lagi dibutuhkan dan aku pun punya kehidupan yang harus kujalani.”

Ia menatapku bingung dan kali ini ia berkata, “Apa maksudmu?”

Menghela napas aku berkata, “ _My Lord_ , aku bukan lagi _bookman_ -mu. Dengan menaiki ranjangmu, aku sudah menjadi salah satu tokoh di hidup, _my Lord_. Jurnal yang kutulis takkan lagi akurat.”

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Hanya suaranya begitu sarat dengan penekanan. “Lalu apa masalahnya?”

“ _My Lord_ ,” panggilku lelah. “Aku bukan bunga penghibur. Aku ini lelaki. Seharusnya aku mengangkat senjata dan berperang. Bukan menaiki ranjang _my Lord_ dan melayani Anda. Kalau Anda menginginkan orang untuk melampiaskan obsesi Anda terhadap rambut merah, wanita-wanita itu akan lebih dapat memuaskan Anda dibandingkan denganku.”

Mengerutkan dahi, Lord Mikk berkata, “Obsesi? Jadi itu yang kaulihat?”

Aku memicingkan mata. Kalau bukan obsesi apalagi namanya? Kecintaannya terhadap rambut merah hingga tak dapat membedakan wanita ataupun pria.

Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh di dahi dan ia berkata, “Baiklah, terserah apapun pendapatmu. Aku memang menyukai warna itu, lalu kenapa? Bukankah aku berhak memilih siapapun?”

“Ya, tapi bukan aku!” Aku berkata padanya. Frustasi mulai kurasakan. “Aku ini laki-laki. Apa Anda sebegitu terobsesinya hingga tak bisa membedakan wanita dan laki-laki? Apa karena aku begitu praktis sehingga Anda memutuskan untuk menggunakanku?”

Matanya menyipit. Ia marah. Kucoba mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Nada suaraku kuturunkan dan aku berkata, “Kumohon! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku ikut berperang!”

Bukannya tergerak, ucapanku malah membuatnya tertawa. Meski suara tawanya tak membuatku lega. Sebaliknya malah. Sepertinya aku telah mengambil langkah yang salah.

“Setelah semua ini, kau memilih untuk pergi berperang?” Ia berkata padaku. “Yang benar saja, Lavi?”

Aku mengernyit, tak paham. Memang apa yang salah dengan pergi berperang? Bukankah itu kewajiban semua laki-laki? Semua warga negara?

“Aku meminta klan _bookman_ mengambilmu, secara khusus meminta mereka menjadikanmu pencatat untukku,” Ia berkata sementara tubuhnya mendekat padaku, memerangkapku di antara kepala ranjang dan lengannya yang kekar.“Untuk apa semua itu kalau kau justru memilih masuk ke medan perang?”

Mataku menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Allen – perkataannya soal seseorang yang begitu menyayangiku hingga menempatkanku pada posisi aman. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kini aku tengah berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung.

Seketika itu juga semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi jelas. Jelas mengapa dengan semua perbedaan aku tetap diterima sebagai anggota klan _bookman_. Jelas juga mengapa mereka begitu membenciku dan mengapa aku dapat diterima begitu saja tanpa ujian sebagai pencatat. Sekarang aku mengerti. Hanya pertanyaannya sederhana.

Kenapa aku yang dipilihnya?

\--

** Lisbon, 20 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Perkataan yang tak kusangka itu membuatku penasaran. Aku pun mencoba mencari tahu kebenarannya pada Kakek. Kutanyakan apakah semua yang sang Lord katakan malam itu. Apakah benar ia yang menitipkanku? Apakah semua ini ia lakukan karena ia tak ingin aku terlibat dalam perang?

Kakek menatapku tanpa suara. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memberikanku sebuah buku. Buku yang membuatku mengernyitkan alis.

Seorang _bookman_ tak akan memperlihatkan jurnalnya pada orang yang tak berhak mendapatkannya. Apakah itu artinya aku berhak mendapatkannya? Apakah aku akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku bila aku membuka jurnalnya?

Kuambil buku tersebut dari Kakek. Melihatku menerimanya, Kakek pun berbalik, meninggalkanku. Lagi-lagi tak berkata apapun. Tak punya pilihan, aku pun mengambil buku itu. Membawanya ke perpustakaan dan berharap untuk segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

Seperti yang kuketahui sebelumnya, Lord Mikk merupakan salah satu keturunan bangsawan Noah. Ia merupakan keturunan dari putra ketiga, Joyd dan pasangannya Deak. Wanita yang dideskripsikan sebagai wanita cantik dengan rambut yang semerah senja.

Hanya sayangnya, hidup wanita itu terlalu singkat. Tak lama setelah anak mereka lahir, pandemik merebak di Eropa. Pandemik yang membuat jaringan epidermis pada kulit menghitam sebagai akibat dari pendarahan di dalam itu. Penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya itu menjangkiti Deak hingga mengubah penampilannya. Disebutkan bagaimana kulit wanita cantik itu berubah mengerikan sehingga keluarga Noah mengusirnya, termasuk Joyd sendiri.

Penolakan itu membuat keluarga Joyd hancur. Meski menyesal, ia tak punya pilihan karena baginya, ini tindakan yang benar. Ia melakukannya untuk melindungi mereka dari pandemik. Sama seperti lepra, memotong bagian tubuh yang berpenyakit diperlukan agar tidak menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuh. Itulah logika yang ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Deak.

Deak pun meninggal, tapi Joyd pun tak lagi dapat mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Penyebabnya sama seperti Lord Mikk. Mimpi buruk yang intens hingga menghancurkan mental juga hidupnya.

Mimpi buruk itu pun membuat Joyd memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Saat itu, keluarga Noah mengira semua masalah sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi jeritan di malam hari, tak ada lagi racauan juga gumaman tak jelas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga akhirnya putra Joyd mulai menampakkan gejala yang serupa. Mimpi buruk tak henti yang selalu melibatkan wanita dengan rambut semerah senja.

Sejak itulah, perburuan wanita berambut merah dimulai. Keturunan Joyd terus mencari wanita dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang serupa dengan Deak. Namun tak ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Semirip apapun, Deak yang mereka cari tak pernah nyata. Hanya dalam mimpi mereka yang mengerikan, barulah mereka dapat menemukan wanita itu.

Deak adalah penawar sekaligus racun bagi para keturunan Joyd, termasuk ayah Lord Mikk. Sama dengan keturunan sebelumnya, ia terus mencari wanita itu. Bahkan istrinya pun disebutkan sebagai orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama. Tapi bahkan setelah menikah, ia masih terus mencari. Obsesinya membuat sang istri meninggalkan mereka hingga akhirnya maut merenggut nyawa sang ayah. Keduanya meninggalkan Lord Mikk sendirian, di usianya yang baru beranjak remaja.

Kakek pun mencatat bahwa Lord Mikk sendiri pun punya kehidupan yang tak jauh berbeda.. Sama seperti semua keturunan Joyd, Lord Mikk juga mencari seseorang berambut merah sepanjang hidupnya. Sudah banyak wanita berambut merah ia temui, namun ia tahu bukan itu yang ia cari. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil di jalan. Anak kecil berambut semerah senja dengan mata hijau cemerlang, seperti Deak. Anak yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Lavi.

\--

** Lisbon, 21 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Selepas membaca jurnal, aku pun menghampiri ruang peristirahatan Lord Mikk. Berbekal jurnal di tangan, aku pun berniat meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Lord Mikk sudah salah bila mengira aku adalah Deak, pasangan Joyd yang sebelumnya.

“Kukira kau tak mau lagi disebut bunga penghibur?” Ia berkata saat melihatku muncul. “Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

“Ada sesuatu yang harus kuluruskan,” ujarku padanya. “Anda sudah salah paham terhadapku.”

Masih sambil membaca, ia berkata “Soal apa ini?”

Menarik napas, aku pun berkata, “Anda salah bila mengira bahwa aku adalah Deak. Salah besar. Aku bukan Deak, Anda pun bukan Joyd. Seperti apapun Anda mencari, Anda tidak akan menemukan wanita itu pada diriku. Aku ini laki-laki.”

Pandangannya beralih dari bukunya ke arahku. Melihatku memegang jurnal Kakek, ia pun berkata, “ _Bookman_ memberitahumu soal Deak rupanya.”

“Ya, dan apabila karena ciri-ciri fisik ini Anda mengira akulah Deak, maka Anda sudah salah besar,” ujarku mencoba meyakinkannya. “Aku yakin Ibuku pun memiliki kemiripan denganku dan mungkin bila Anda melihatnya atau sanak saudara perempuanku yang lain, Anda pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka juga Deak. Karena itu obsesi Anda terhadapku sama sekali tak berdasar. Aku ini laki-laki, sementara Deak jelas perempuan. Bukan aku, sosok yang Anda inginkan, melainkan—“

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapan, Lord Mikk sudah berkata, “Aku setuju. Itu konyol.”

Alisku berkerut. Ia setuju? Kalau begitu pembicaraan ini selesai?

“Cerita soal Joyd dan Deak sudah kudengar ratusan kali,” ujar sang Lord sembari berjalan memutari ranjang. Ia mendekat dan mengambil jurnal yang berada di tanganku. “Ayahku pun sama gilanya. Mencari Deak dan mengira bahwa kebahagiaannya terletak pada wanita itu.”

“Itu berarti...,” ucapku ragu-ragu, “Anda tidak menganggapku sebagai Deak, bukan? Anda lebih berakal sehat dibanding Ayah Anda sehingga Anda tidak melakukan semua ini karena ciri-ciri fisikku mirip dengannya, bukan?”

Ia meletakkan jurnal yang kupegang ke salah satu meja. Berbalik, ia pun berkata, “Lalu menurutmu apa alasannya?”

“Aku... tidak tahu,” ujarku akhirnya. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa Anda memilihku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Anda lihat dan apa yang Anda cari. Hanya, ini semua salah. Bukan aku yang Anda cari, aku—“

Lord Mikk kembali mendekat. Langkahnya yang besar membuatku mundur. Nyaliku yang besar langsung menciut. Kucoba untuk menjauh hingga punggungku membentur dinding. Tak bisa lagi mengambil jarak.

“Lavi,” panggilnya sambil menatapku. Pandangan matanya yang sensual membuatku tak bisa menatap ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi aku terhanyut dalam pesonanya. “Aku tidak mencintai, Deak.”

Oh? Kukira— ... Tapi untuk apa ia mengatakan ini padaku?

“Aku justru membencinya,” ujarnya. “Wanita itu muncul seenaknya di setiap mimpiku. Menawarkan kenangan manis sebelum akhirnya menjerumuskanku ke dalam duka. Setiap kali terbangun, aku masih dapat mengecap kematiannya di lidahku. Wanita itu hanya memberikanku mimpi buruk.”

Menelan ludah. Aku hanya diam. Sang Lord tengah memberitahu mimpi yang ia lihat padaku.

“Tapi soal mencari sosoknya, itu benar,” ujar sang Lord. “Melihatnya, membuatku menginginkan hal yang sama dan aku tak bisa lagi menahan diri ketika aku berhasil menemukannya.”

“S-sudah kukatakan,” ujarku, terdengar lebih gugup dibanding yang kuduga, “k-kalau Anda mencari orang dengan ciri-ciri fisik sepertinya, sanak saudaraku pasti—”

Ucapanku tertahan ketika ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Melumatnya dalam gairah yang langsung menyalakan api dalam diriku. Meski aku berusaha menolak, kenyataannya aku meraupnya seperti seorang pelacur.

Menyisakan sedikit akal sehat, terengah-engah aku berkata, “Aku ini... laki-laki.”

Ia tertawa sementara jemarinya menyisir rambutku. “Aku tahu itu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku meniitipkanmu pada _bookman_? Kalau kau wanita, aku tak perlu melakukan hal ini untuk mengikatmu.”

“Makanya,” ucapku letih, “kenapa harus aku? Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini dengan rambut semerah senja. Jangan-jangan kau salah mengenaliku sebagai mereka sementara kaubuang kesempatan yang lain.”

“Lavi, Lavi,” panggilnya sementara tangannya berada di daguku, memaksaku menengadah menatapnya, “tidakkah kaupikir, bila hanya mencari fisik yang sama, aku pasti sudah mengumpulkan ribuan?”

“Ya, seharusnya begitu,” jawabku. “Bukan aku, tapi—“

“Kenapa justru kau yang kupilih?” Ia berkata. “Tidakkah itu berarti satu hal, Lavi?”

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Meski tahu apa maksudnya, aku tak mau menjawab. Itu absurd. Ia pasti salah. Perasaannya pada Deak membuatnya mengira wanita itu sebagai diriku. Ya, pasti itulah yang terjadi.

Tapi, kenapa aku malah membiarkannya mendekat? Kenapa aku mengizinkannya berbisik dengan suaranya yang menggoda di telingaku? Kenapa aku membiarkannya mengatakan kata-kata itu? Kata-kata yang seolah menghancurkan semua logikaku dan memaksaku menyerah.

“ _Eu te amo, Lavi”_ katanya. _“Você é meu”_

\--

** Lisbon, 25 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Karirku sebagai _bookman_ sudah pasti berakhir. Sudah jelas peraturan seorang _bookman_ adalah untuk tetap berada di sisi obyek tanpa terkait dengan obyek yang ia catat. Tapi sekarang, bukan hanya terikat, aku justru menjadi salah satu tokoh di dalam hidup sang Lord.

Saat kukatakan itu pada Lord Mikk. Ia menatapku dan berkata, “Tidakkah kau tahu ada salah satu sudut pandang yang menarik dalam menuliskan sebuah novel, Lavi?”

Aku mengernyit. Belum pernah mendengar hal seperti ini.

“Ada sebuah novel, yang judulnya tidak terlalu terkenal, namun dituliskan dengan cara yang unik,” lanjut sang Lord. Ia memutari ruang kerjanya dan mengambil salah satu buku. Diserahkannya buku itu padaku sementara aku mengamati judul yang asing bagiku. “Bagaimana kalau kautulis jurnalmu dengan cara demikian?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Ia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah buku. “Cobalah membacanya.”

\--

** Lisbon, 27 April 1907, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Seperti perkataan sang Lord, buku tersebut memiliki sudut pandang yang unik. Dengan setting awal abad ke sembilan belas, buku ini menceritakan sahabat sang narator. Menceritakan bagaimana sahabatnya berkelana mencoba mencari seseorang yang ia yakini merupakan pasangan takdirnya. Sang sahabat yang berada di sisinya menuliskan bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan mereka dan semua keputusasaan yang harus dialami oleh si tokoh utama.

Sayangnya, cerita itu tak berakhir dengan bahagia. Sang tokoh utama diceritakan meninggal tanpa pernah menemukan pasangan takdirnya. Ia meninggal dalam penderitaan sementara sang sahabat berduka.

Membaca buku ini membuatku seolah tengah membaca kisah seseorang. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca hal yang seperti ini namun aku tak ingat di mana.

“Bagaimana?”

Lord Mikk bertanya ketika melihatku menutup buku.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berkata, “Aku hanya kasihan pada si tokoh utama. Pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.”

“Ya,” ucapnya menyetujui ucapanku. Matanya yang keemasan seolah tengah memandang ke kejauhan. “Sangat disayangkan.”

Memicingkan mata. Aku sadar akan satu hal. Bukankah cerita ini terlalu mirip dengan jurnal Kakek mengenai ayahnya? Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya yang berjuang menemukan Deak dan meninggal karena tak berhasil menemukannya. Bukankah novel yang ia berikan menceritakan tentang tokoh utama yang berusaha menemukan pasangan takdirnya?

Aku ingin bertanya, namun pertanyaan itu kutelan. Ibunya sudah tak ada, lalu siapa lagi yang dapat menuliskan kisah itu selain dirinya? Setidaknya aku tahu itu bukan kakek. Gaya menulis Kakek tidak seperti itu.

Sebagai ganti pertanyaanku sebelumnya, aku pun berkata, “Haruskah... maksudku, apakah orang yang ia cari begitu penting sehingga ia tidak dapat bahagia?”

Lord Mikk kembali mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Ia pun berkata, “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Salah besar menanyakan itu padanya. Aku seharusnya tahu bagaimana ia menderita karena tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bagaimana ia menangis dan terpuruk di tengah malam harusnya sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup bagiku.

Kualihkan pandanganku sementara aku berkata, “Kuharap, tokoh utamaku nanti tidak berakhir setragis itu.”

Tersenyum, ia menarikku mendekat. Sang Lord pun berkata, “Kalau begitu, kauharus memastikan agar apa yang ia cari tetap di sisinya.”

\--

** Lisbon, 13 June 1911, Lord Mikk’s Mansion **

Mengetahui bahwa hari ini kerabat Lord Mikk akan berkunjung membuatku harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa orang-orang eksentrik itu akan datang, hanya satu hal yang pasti. Aku harus memastikan bahwa diriku sudah rapi, bersih dan siap untuk mencatat.

Seperti biasa, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menulis kegiatanku pagi ini sebelum sarapan. Kuhabiskan—

* * *

Pena terjatuh. Pemuda itu baru saja hendak mengambilnya kembali ketika melihat sebuah pot diletakkan di atas meja. Mengangkat kepala, pemuda itu pun menatap ke arah satu-satunya orang yang berani mengganggunya ketika ia tengah menulis jurnal. Menunjukkan raut wajah jengkel ia pun berkata, “Tyki! Kau mengagetkanku!”

Pria di sampingnya menarik kursi. Duduk di samping pemuda itu, pria berkulit gelap itu menyentuhkan jemarinya pada si pemuda berambut merah. Pada pemuda itu ia berkata, “ _Happy Anthony’s Day,_ Lavi!”

“ _Happy Anthony’s Day_ , Tyki!” Ia menjawab cepat. Melirik pada pot berisi bunga basil di atas meja, Lavi mengerutkan dahi. “Serius, Tyki? Sudah empat pot basil berjejer di halaman depan dan kaumasih mau menambahnya?”

Mengangkat bahu, pria itu mendekat. Menyisipkan tangannya pada bangku yang diduduki Lavi, Tyki pun merangkul pemuda berambut semerah senja itu. Ia berkata, “Aku sedang berpikir untuk membuat kebun basil. Road pasti suka.”

“Lebih tepatnya ia akan menertawakanmu,” jawab si pemuda yang tahu benar karakter keponakan pria itu. Tangannya mencoba mendorong sang Lord. “Coba minggir sebentar! Aku harus menyelesaikan jurnalku dulu.”

“Buku harian, maksudmu?”

Memutar bola mata, Lavi kembali menatapnya. “Ini jurnal. Ini penting untuk generasi mendatang.”

Alis Tyki terangkat, ia berkata, “Oh, ya? Tapi menurutku tidak ada yang penting di sana. Paling yang kusuka bagian di mana kaudeskripsikan bagaimana kita pertama kali menyatu. Itu sangat—“

Hantaman telak mengenai wajah sang Lord sementara pemuda berwajah manis di hadapannya kini semerah kepiting rebus. Dengan geram, pemuda itu pun berkata, “Kau membacanya?!”

“Apakah seharusnya aku tak membacanya?” Pria itu berkata lagi. Seringai melebar di wajahnya. “Apa kau tak mau menuliskannya juga bagaimana kita bermain kemarin? Aku yakin generasi mendatang akan punya lebih banyak referensi kalau kaulakukan.”

“Sialan, Tyki!” Si pemuda mengumpat. “Ucapanmu membuat jurnalku terdengar seperti buku harian mesum.”

Lagi-lagi Tyki tertawa. Ia menarik pemuda manis itu, merengkuhnya erat. Ditunjuknya sebaris kalimat dari jurnal yang tengah ditulis pemuda itu dan berkata, “Tapi sampai kapan kau menyebutku sebagai Lord Mikk di buku harianmu? Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku sudah memintamu untuk memanggilku sebagai ‘Tyki’ saja?”

“Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula aku tak mau menulis detail lagi soal itu ataupun hubungan kita,” ujar Lavi.

Ucapannya membuat pria berambut legam itu mengerutkan dahi dan ia berkata, “Siapa yang bilang bahwa jurnal itu harus akurat dan obyektif sebelumnya?”

“Dan siapa yang memberikan kesan bahwa jurnalku lebih mirip buku harian mesum?”

“Lavi, Lavi, kau sendiri yang melihatnya demikian,” ujar Tyki dengan nada yang terdengar menggurui, “kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa jurnalmu penting untuk generasi selanjutnya. Kalau kau tidak mencatatnya, lalu siapa yang akan menuliskannya?”

“Ya, tapi harusnya isi jurnalku bukan untuk hal-hal mesum seperti itu.”

Mendecak, Tyki kembali membuat perhatian Lavi tertuju padanya, “Mesum atau tidaknya itu perspektif. Kautahu buku yang disebut Kama Sutra? Sekarang ini para sejarahwan bahkan memasukkannya dalam kajian ilmu.”

Dahi Lavi berkerut, ia termenung. Ucapan kekasihnya ini mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin memang perspektifnya yang salah. Ia seharusnya melihat hal tersebut sebagai bagian dari sejarah untuk generasi mendatang. Seperti—

Seringai lebar di wajah Tyki membuat pikirannya berhenti bekerja. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya itu dan merasa curiga. Jangan-jangan pria itu tengah memanipulasinya lagi?

Ketika ia menyampaikannya pada sang kekasih, pria itu mengerang. Ia berkata, “Ayolah, Lavi! Apa yang salah dengan memberikan pengetahuan pada generasi selanjutnya? Aku tak keberatan. Jurnal itu bisa menjadi koleksi pribadiku yang berharga.”

“Ya, tapi—“

“Lagipula, kaujuga pasti butuh banyak referensi,” lanjut Tyki sembari mengunci si pemuda dalam pelukan, menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. “Aku lebih dari bersedia untuk mengeksplorasinya bersamamu.”

Lavi memanggil namanya sekali lagi dengan geram. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa hanya hal-hal seperti itu yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya. Hanya apa yang bisa ia perbuat, terlebih ketika kekasihnya sudah tertawa sembari menahan tangannya. Ia hanya bisa mengalah.

“Kenapa marah? Itu ‘kan kenyataannya.” Tyki menjawab ringan. “Lagipula jurnalmu akan monoton kalau kau mendeskripsikan hal yang itu-itu saja.”

“Salahkan seseorang yang tak punya kegiatan lain selain membaca buku,” jawab Lavi cepat. “Membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tengah menulis sesuatu yang tak ada artinya.”

“Hati-hati dengan lidahmu, _Bookman_!” Tyki memperingatkan meski ancamannya jauh dari kata menakutkan, “Kami, keluarga Noah adalah anomali. Suka atau tidak, cepat atau lambat, hal besar pasti akan terjadi di sekitar kami.”

Lavi memutar bola matanya. Seakan berkata ‘ _Yeah,yeah_ , teruskan saja, aku mendengar.’

Melihat reaksinya Tyki pun terkekeh. Ditariknya kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan ia berkata, “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham bahwa kekasihku mulai bosan dan sepertinya butuh liburan.”

“Aku tidak bilang be—“

Sebelum Lavi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menunjukkan dua helai kertas ke wajahnya. Pemuda itu membacanya perlahan sebelum mengerutkan alis, menyadari bahwa kertas yang dipegangnya adalah sebuah karcis. Karcis yang berisi tanggal dengan tujuan mereka.

“Berangkat 10 April dari Southampton menuju New York,” ujar Tyki, membiarkan Lavi mengambil kedua karcis tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan saksama. “Kau dan aku akan berlayar selama lima hari mengarungi perairan Atlantik di atas kapal dengan fasilitas hotel kelas atas.”

Lavi menatapnya, tak percaya. Ia hendak berbicara namun kata-kata tak kunjung ia temukan. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

“Bagaimana?” Tyki melebarkan senyum melihat reaksi sang kekasih. “Apa kaumasih beranggapan bahwa jurnalmu sangat monoton karena harus mencatat kisah hidup seseorang yang kerjanya hanya itu-itu saja?”

Kepalanya menggeleng sementara ia menatap kekasihnya dengan takjub. Lavi berusaha menyusun kata-katanya. Meski yang dapat ia ucapkan hanya, “Astaga, Tyki! I-ini luar biasa. Ini—“

Tyki mengangguk. Sebelum kekasihnya dapat melanjutkan ucapan, ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan. Melingkarinya dengan kedua tangan sebelum berkata, “Kali ini, pastikan kaucatat semua detailnya. Aku tak mau ada yang terlewat. Terlebih saat kita—”

Meski Tyki tak meneruskan ucapan. Lavi tahu apa maksudnya. Ia sudah sangat memahami kebutuhan kekasihnya yang paling dasar. Ia pun meletakkan kedua karcis itu di atas meja dan menatap pria itu. Sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Tyki, pemuda berwajah manis itu pun berkata, “Semuanya tergantung pada seberapa _unik_ nya _referensi_ mu, Tyki!”

Alis terangkat dan seringai kembali mampir di wajah pria itu. “Aku akan sangat senang bila dapat memberikan _referensi_ baru untukmu, Lavi. Mungkin ada baiknya kaupisah jurnal tentang perjalanan kita? Atau menjadikannya novel? Kurasa aku tahu judul yang bagus.”

“Oh? Apa itu?”

Tyki tersenyum dan ia berkata, “Menembus batas bersama Titanic?”

Lavi memandangnya jijik, “Kedengarannya seperti judul novel mesum.”

Pria itu tertawa sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ekspresi pemuda di pelukannya. Sekali lagi dicurinya ciuman ringan dari kekasihnya. Sekali, dua kali, hingga kecupan mereka berubah, menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam dan memabukkan.

Kalau sudah begini, Lavi tak punya pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa menutup jurnalnya.

Sudahlah. Selama ia ingat, ia masih bisa menuliskannya nanti.

\--

\--

\--

_(fin)_

* * *

**_Footnote :_ **

_Feliz ano novo (Portuguese) : Selamat tahun baru!_

_Eu te amo : aku mencintaimu_

_Você é meu : kau milikku_

_Black Death : pandemik yang terjadi di abad 14:_ [ _en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Death_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Death)

_Festival St. Anthony di Lisbon dirayakan setiap tanggal 13 Juni sebagai perayaan untuk St. Anthony. Biasanya para pria akan memberikan pot berisi basil untuk kekasih atau wanita yang mereka kasihi._

_.lisbonguru.com/feast-st-anthony-festival-sardines-lisbon/_

_Titanic : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Holla All! Perkenalkan saya cyancosmic.  
> Biasanya saya banyak menulis BNHA dan baru kali ini mampir di fandom ini. Hampir gak dipikir, langsung buat oneshot untuk pasangan super yang bikin saya tergila-gila semingguan ini. Terlebih karena asupan soal mereka masih sangat sedikit.  
> Dan yes! Kapal yang akan ditumpangi Tyki dan Lavi adalah Titanic. Kita semua tahu apa yang terjadi pada Titanic. Memang benar kata Lavi, keluarga Noah memang selalu terlibat dalam hal-hal besar. XD  
> Semoga kalian ikut menikmati ceritanya dan boleh masukan juga review dan lainnya. LOL XD  
> Love you, all!


End file.
